Ebullición
by Rukia Nair
Summary: El sonido del placer bajo un mismo techo, y la union de dos almas que encontraran en su corazón un sentimiento nunca antes vivido...
1. Chapter 1

**EBULLICIÓN**

**Solo Puedo decir algo:**

**OMEDETOU GOSAIMASU MERCEDES CHAN**

**FELIZ CUMPLE**

**Espero que te guste este fic… es de tu pareja favorita**

*******SR*******

Las luces de la ciudad iluminado una habitación en penumbras…

Sonidos que emergen del más puro placer…

Dos cuerpos en ebullición…

Dos almas que se encontraron… y ahora saben que son una

El motivo no importa, la atracción iba más allá de su comprensión…

*******SR*******

Después de una velada como muchas otras, nunca imaginó encontrar un hombre como aquel, justo frente a ella sentado en la barra de un distinguido bar del centro de la ciudad, se hallaba el hombre más apuesto que había visto, pero también misterioso, pudo vislumbrar su mirada dorada que la atravesó sumergiendo su cuerpo en promesas placenteras. Su atuendo, un traje formal, hecho a medida por supuesto, y su cabello, largo y platinado, deseó poder enredar sus dedos en él, y poder fundirse con su mirada.

Se detuvo de observarlo, cuando se dio cuenta que él también la observaba, pero de una manera mucho más obvia, notó como esas orbes doradas se detenían en sus labios, y sintió como si fuera una suave caricia, y poco a poco, él fue delineando su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus suaves curvas, las cuales eran resaltadas por el elegante vestido de noche color esmeralda que se amoldaban a su figura, y dejaban notar el nacimiento de sus pechos en un escote no muy pronunciado. Sintió como una llama crecía en su interior y su pulso se aceleraba cuando nuevamente sus orbes se encontraron por un tiempo mucho más prolongado.

Él se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia ella, era alto, hombros anchos, y caderas estrechas, brazos fuertes y un pecho amplio, piernas largas, y era obvio que, aún sin ver, todas las mujeres del lugar se voltearan a verlo y se quedaran sin aliento.

-Buenas noches – su voz era profunda

-Buenas noches – sonrió evitando sonrojarse

Él sintió que su pecho se tensaba, y fue tan estimulante, como si una droga eufórica hubiera llegado directamente a su sistema nervioso* -Le importa si la acompaño? – se sentó en el asiento de al lado, antes siquiera de terminar su frase

-claro que no, siga – desvió la mirada al Martini que estaba tomando

-Me preguntaba si ya nos conocíamos – hizo un ademán con su mano al camarero – tráigame un whisky…- y viéndola a ella – podría invitarle una copa? – y sin que ella responda él ya había pedido un nuevo Martini para ella

Sonrió, era obvio que era un tipo que se salía con la suya, arrogante, demandante, y todo un seductor.

-Gracias – dijo cuando el camarero llegó con su pedido

-Puedo atreverme a preguntar el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí? –

Su porte elegante le daba un aire misterioso, y tan sensual cuando giraba un poco la cabeza para verla, mientras su cabello se agitaba levemente con su movimiento.

-Solo es un buen lugar para tomar una copa antes de volver a casa – en verdad, solo quería evitar llegar a su vacío departamento, donde no le esperaba nadie

-Veo que no soy el único que no tiene nadie quien le espere en casa –

Su comentario la dejó un poco sorprendida, era obvio que él estaba flirteando con ella, y ella estaba de acuerdo en seguir su juego, después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y además, hacia días que ambos frecuentaban el lugar, y por obra y gracia del destino, Dios, los poderes de la naturaleza, o quien sabe que, ambos, habían estado jugando el mismo juego, cada vez que se encontraban en el mismo bar, y solo se lanzaban miradas a distancia.

La primera vez que la había visto, hubiera pasado desapercibida para él, pero su risa que era tan real y cantarina, lo había atraído, y al voltear al lugar del que provenía, se encontró con una mujer, que pasaría de largo para cualquiera, cualquiera que estuviera ciego, pues su castaña cabellera, larga y ondulada, sujeta firmemente en su nuca, había sido fruto de crear en él fantasías casi tan reales que tuvo que contenerse para no llevársela ese momento, aquel día estaba envuelta en un traje formal, unos pantalones de tela negra, una camisa beige y unos tacones bajos, dando delicadeza a su postura de metro setenta.

Después de ese día, continuó yendo a ese bar, pero ella no había vuelto a aparecer, se preguntaba ¿Por qué esa mujer le creaba tanta fascinación con solo haberla visto una vez? Y obtuvo una respuesta con una nueva pregunta, dos semanas después, cuando la había visto en ese mismo bar, y al igual que la anterior iba acompañada de otras dos mujeres, que también eran muy simpáticas, pero ella entre todas tenía cierto aire temerario y delicado al mismo tiempo, y se pregunto ¿Cómo sería poder recorrer su cuerpo?

Pronto, ese bar se volvió su favorito, pues ella empezó a frecuentarlo continuamente, gracias al barman, supo que ella era una clienta frecuente, y el joven camarero también hablaba mucho de ella, al parecer se conocían ya hace bastante tiempo, lo que de cierta forma le creó un sentimiento nunca antes conocido.

Ella hablaba con los que atendían el lugar como si fueran sus amigos de toda la vida, y entonces decidió que ella sería suya, la deseaba, deseaba a esa mujer, como ya hacía mucho tiempo do deseaba a nada ni nadie.

Esa noche había una leve nevada, y aún así, ella estaba con un vestido de fiesta que la cubría desde los pechos hasta los pies, formando las curvas de su cuerpo, y cayendo en velos desde sus caderas hasta sus pies, las capas de tela en variados tonos esmeraldas, su cabello generalmente recogido en una cola, estaba libre y enmarcaba su rostro resaltando su mirada audaz y sus labios tentadores, al igual que algunos mechones caían cobre sus pechos, prometiendo placeres insaciables.

-a veces es mejor vivir solo, y también a veces hace falta compañía, uno nunca sabe, y nunca esta conforme con tener o no tener – se encogió de hombros

Pronto su charla tocó temas vánales, entablando una conversación agradable, ninguno hablo de su trabajo o a lo que se dedicaba, ninguno hablo de familia, amigos, y sin embargo, era como si se conocieran hace mucho.

-me complacería con una pieza – le dijo extendiendo su mano y esperar a que ella acepte, cuando escuchó que la música de ambiente se tornaba lenta

-sería un placer – sonrió

Muchos los vieron, tal vez algunos reconocieron quienes eran, pero ¿qué importaba? Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista, y escucharon el sonido del piano, ambos se dejaron envolver por la melodía, como si fuera solamente para ellos.

La apretó más hacia su pecho, y el calor de sus cuerpos se fundió en uno solo, él aspiró su aroma suave a hierba y sol, y ella se dejó hundir en fragancias de canela y tabaco.

Sus brazos se apegaron a su pecho, y apoyó su cabeza a la altura de su corazón, escuchando el hipnótico latido, sintió como sus manos se amoldaban a su cintura, y acariciaban su espalda.

Ella se separó un poco de él, y observó su firme mandíbula, sus ojos, y su rostro en las sombras haciéndolo parecer peligroso y cautivador, sintió como él acariciaba su cuello, y deslizaba sus dedos hacia su quijada, para elevar un poco más su rostro, y luego, posar sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso lento, cálido haciendo que por sus cuerpos recorra una sensación agradable y se acumule en un íntimo lugar.

Pronto sintió la necesidad de demandar más de sus labios delicados y abiertos como una flor, y se movió con ella fuera de la pista, llevándola hacia un lugar donde no podrían observarlos claramente, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, sintió como su espalda chocaba contra la fría superficie de una pared.

Entonces él volvió a besarla de una manera más voraz, dejándola sin aliento, jadeando por un poco de aire, y en su mirada vio una pregunta, a la que ella respondió sin dudar

-Vámonos –

Y tomándola por la cintura salieron del lugar, ella ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado por la puerta, ni que le hubieran entregado su abrigo, y menos el momento en que habían llegado al lugar donde estaban ahora. Solo recordaba haber sido besada una y otra vez por el hombre que tenía junto a ella, ese hombre que ahora la miraba fijamente, con la promesa de cosas maravillosas grabada en su mirada.

En medio de una habitación en penumbras se dejó hacer con él, sintió como su cuerpo entraba en calor, y se arqueaba hacia él para tener mayor contacto, sintió como él la sujetaba de manera posesiva, y mientras una de sus manos permanecía acariciándola por el cuello, la otra se afanaba en despojarla de su indumentaria, y ella hacia lo mismo con él, despojándolo de su pulcra apariencia, dejando al descubierto un torso muy bien formado.

Cuando por fin logro hacer que esa prenda dejara su cuerpo, la separó un poco y observo con mucho interés cada curva de su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, para acariciarlos con una de sus manos, ella debido al exquisito aturdimiento que le causaron sus besos, no intento cubrirse, le acaricio el rostro con tanta ternura, que deseo que continuase así, solo poder sentir el contacto de su caricia, y ese sentimiento lo asustó, y dejando de pensar en ello, la volvió a tomar, besándola con más pasión, hasta que ella empezó a gemir, mientras sus pechos eran acariciados por sus manos, y el interior de su boca por su lengua, en una batalla en igual condición de demanda.

Le acaricio los brazos, los hombros, y se abrazó a él para enredar sus dedos en su cabello platinado, su cabello que era como seda entre sus dedos, sintió como la hacia retroceder, y pronto se vio atrapada entre él y la pared.

No se decían nada, pues cuando sus miradas se encontraban el deseo estaba escrito en ellos, y solo eso querían, sentirse uno.

Con delicadas caricias con su lengua, bajó desde sus labios, por su cuello, sus hombros, el nacimiento de sus pechos y sus pezones, empezó a acariciarlos suavemente con su lengua, y luego los chupó y mordió.

Ella intentaba reprimir los gemidos que traicioneros escapaban de sus labios apretados, y él jadeante disfrutaba de cada uno de sus gemidos, del sabor de su piel, de la calidez de su cuerpo.

Deslizó sus manos, por sus muslos, acariciando zonas erógenas que ella nunca jamás pensó, y sintió como él deslizaba sus dedos por dentro de sus braguitas, lo que provocó que soltara un gemido libremente, sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a ser presa de deliciosas caricias interiores, y sus dedos que no dejaban de moverse sobre el delicado botón de placer de su cuerpo, la hacían estremecer cada vez más, hasta que sintió que sus rodillas flaquearían.

Atacando sus pechos con su boca y una de sus manos, y acariciando su centro de placer cada vez más frenético, sintió como el mismo placer empezaba a crecer en él, enviando espasmos de placer a su miembro ya duro y erecto, apretado por sus ropas, desenado tomarla ya, y al mismo tiempo prolongar ese suplicio tan apasionante.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, y por la sorpresa y placer que ella sintió, escuchó como gemía de placer, sus gemidos de los cuales pronto se hizo fanático, por la melodía que representaban, y continuando con sus caricias, se arrodilló delante de ella, mientras marcaba un camino de besos por su cuerpo, sin quitar sus dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndola pedir por más.

Deteniéndose en sus caricias, la despojó de su última prenda que ya estaba empapada del néctar femenino, y besando su monte de Venus, y continuando su exploración con su boca, puso una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, para poder saborear su esencia resbaladiza y pegajosa, con una fragancia que confundía sus sentidos de la manera más extasiarte.

-¿Qué… que haces? – gimió cuando sintió la hábil lengua masculina explorara su sexo

-solo saborear tu esencia – dijo lamiéndola – deliciosa – le dijo mirándola notando en sus ojos el placer que le producía sus caricias

Y continuó así durante un tiempo más, hasta que ella sintió como todo el universo empezaba a girar a su alrededor y una nube empañaba su vista, y sus músculos internos se contraían espasmódicamente, haciéndola presa del clímax, llevándola a su cumbre con un grito que no pudo controlar, derramando su esencia en la boca de su amante, y sintiéndose como nunca se había sentido.

Él se incorporó para sujetarla, y liberó su erección, y aún saboreando la esencia de la morena, la observó como jadeaba y atacó nuevamente su boca, y antes de que ella pudiera moverse, él la tomo por una pierna y en un movimiento circular la elevo a la altura de sus pechos, dejándola completamente abierta para recibirlo en su interior, y él presionándose contra ella, extendiendo el placer que ella volvía a sentir y el suyo propio, para introducirse en ella, duramente.

Ella gimió suavemente de dolor, el se mantuvo quieto, y antes de decir nada ella dijo:

-No pienses detenerte – dijo jadeante y mirándolo desafiante – más te vale continuar –

-perfecto, porque mi intención no era detenerme – sonrió seductor, y su voz ronca y profunda la atravesó de manera que sintió como el placer se acumulaba en su zona ya sensible

Sintió la calidez de su cavidad, lo estrecha que era, y deseó siempre poder encontrarse acogido por ella en su ceno, y con este último deseo empezó a moverse hasta que ambos se acoplaron a un solo ritmos.

Ella lo sentía profundo, muy duro y placentero, nunca había imaginado sentir algo así, y para ser su primera vez, era fascinante, deseó poder hacerlo una y otra vez durante toda la noche, todo el año… toda su vida. Pero sabía muy bien que esto era una aventura de una noche, y no se arrepentía de que su primer amante fuera él, un completo desconocido del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre…

Se escuchó gritar de placer cuando su cuerpo se convulsionó y en su interior se producían placenteros y excitantes espasmos, y pronto, la dureza del miembro de su amante aumentó y él también gimió, quedando ambos, elevados en el clímax de su pasión.

Él cayó lentamente arrodillado, y ella sobre él, manteniéndolo todavía en su interior siendo presas aún del orgasmo. La miró a los ojos, y antes de decir una palabra, la beso de lleno en los labios, mientras salía de ella.

Después de unos momentos, él se incorporó con ella en sus brazos, presa todavía de algunos temblores, y la llevó a su lecho, donde dejaría que descanse y se recupere.

La recostó junto a él y la observó, en sus ojos aún estaba escrito el deseo, y deseó él también volver a poseerla, lo deseó tanto que hasta le dolió, pero no podía, no después de haberse convertido en su primer amante, por ahora, solo esperaría a que ella descanse un poco y luego, ya vería como afrontar ese deseo creciente que empezaba a sentir…

-dime cual es tu nombre? – escuchó que ella le decía mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho

-Sesshoumaru – dijo calmado, en un tono que ni él mismo se reconoció, jugando con los castaños mechones de la joven que tenía recostada junto a él

-soy Rin. Fue todo un placer conocerte Sesshoumaru– y luego cayó en los brazos del dios del sueño

El nunca imaginó que su nombre pudiera sonar tan bien en los labios de una mujer, suave y al mismo tiempo fuerte. La deseo desde el momento en que la vio, y se sentía satisfecho por haber sido él quien le había mostrado y brindado los placeres del cuerpo.

Y al ver la suave sonrisa en sus labios, deseó poder tenerla sí, y eso, para él, no era bueno, no debía sentir por ninguna mujer sentimientos como este, pero ella, desde el momento en que la vio despertó en el ese sentimiento tan extraño, y de alguna manera, tenía que reprimirlo, puesto que el haber pensado que hacerla suya una solo vez sería suficiente, había sido un error, ya que ahora que la había poseído, no quería dejar de hacerlo…

**Continuara…**

*******SR*******

**Gomenasai, pensaba subirlo ayer, pro como t dije no habia internet así k ahora a primera hora lo hice, espero me entiendas**

**Y Bueno te gusto Mercedes chan? debo decir que no tenía idea de que título ponerle, y al final me decidí por este.**

**Espero que tengas paciencia con la continuación, de este año no pasa okis?**

**Bueno sin más debo decir que **

**Este símbolo * es de** **una frase que tomé de la novela de Lisa Kleypas, Casados por la Mañana.**

**Bueno y agradezco a los que se hayan dado una vueltita x aki…**

**FELIZ CUMPLE MERCEDES! ESPERO LA PASES BIEN…**

**Jane**

**Rukia Nair**


	2. Chapter 2

**EBULLICIÓN**

**Ya regrese con el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero k les guste.**

**Debo agradecer a:**

**serenatsukino chiba**

**Miara Makisan**

**GUARANI SHELION 1811**

**Faby Sama**

**Gaiaspink**

**Sus reviews me animaron a subir antes la continuación… tenia k ser para navidad pero creo k Merecedes chan o como la conocen en el foro Gaiaspink estará más feliz si lo hago ahora. Verdad mujer? Y habrá una tercera parte, esa si la subiré en navidad, siempre y cuando mi inspiración no se vuelva a escapar.**

**Bueno a leer!**

*******SR*******

Las luces de la ciudad iluminado una habitación en penumbras…

Sonidos que emergen del más puro placer…

Dos cuerpos en ebullición…

Dos almas que se encontraron… y ahora saben que son una

El motivo no importa, la atracción iba más allá de su comprensión…

*******SR*******

**Capítulo 2**

Si despertar con el canto del trinar de un ave a algunos les parece maravilloso, pues estaban equivocados, para él, haber despertado con una mujer en sus brazos había sido sin duda lo mejor, pero no cualquier mujer, en específico, esa castaña de mejillas sonrosadas y respiración pausada que tenía a su lado, con su larga cabellera castaña y ondulada esparcida por la cama, su piel levemente bronceada, y ni que decir de su aroma, uno suave e incitante, se sentía en el mismo cielo… y el solo pensarlo lo incomodaba.

Bien sabido era que Sesshoumaru, socio mayoritario de las empresas Sengoku especializadas en la distribución de equipamiento de la más alta calidad para construcciones de todo tipo, además de ser reconocida por ser una empresa constructora de alto nivel artístico, era el hombre más temido por su habilidad en las finanzas.

Pero ahora, él tenía un sentimiento extraño en su interior, el sentirse dichoso al sostener una mujer en sus brazos nunca le había pasado, ya había tenido a muchas, de las cuales ninguna le intereso en realidad, era más por simple placer, sin embargo esa joven de ahora, tenía algo y no sabía que, eso era lo peor, solo deseaba volverla a tomar, pero no solo por placer propio, quería que ella disfrute en mismo grado, tal vez aún más.

Incomodado por sus pensamientos, delicadamente se levanto de su lecho, intentando que ella no despertara, algo que logró con éxito, buscó sus ropas de la noche anterior, pues su teléfono celular aún debía estar ahí, y necesitaba llamar de inmediato a su asistente.

-Buenos días Sessoumaru sama – saludó desde el otro lado de la línea una voz de un hombre mayor

-Jaken manda a mi habitación unas prendas femeninas, que sean discretas – agregó

-alguna talla en específico? – cuestionó, pues generalmente las mujeres con las que su jefe pasaba la noche eran bellas, huecas en su mayoría, pero bellas, de proporciones escandalosas, pero agraciadas.

Antes de responder tuvo que pensarlo un momento, pues estaba seguro que su asistente se extrañaría con lo que estaba apunto de decir – conoces a la esposa de mi medio hermano, quiero ropas como las de ella –

Por un momento se quedó sin habla, acaso su jefe estaba con… no, no podía ni pensarlo, era incapaz de ello – sí señor, algo más? –

-Alista mi coche, sin chofer, saldré en 10 minutos, también quiero los balances mensuales de esta gestión de la sucursal de Okinawa, la lista de proveedores de Alemania, y que organices una reunión con Inuyasha después de medio día, dile que lleve los planos y la maqueta del nuevo proyecto de Londres –

-sí, Sesshoumaru sama – y luego colgó

*******SR*******

Su piel ya sentía el calor del sol, seguramente la noche anterior había olvidado serrar las cortinas de su ventana.

Sin abrir los ojos se desperezo a todo lo ancho de su suave, cálida, cómoda, y extra grande cama?

Alarmada abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, observo a su alrededor y la decoración era masculina y con todas las comodidades, toco su cabeza y al rose de las sábanas se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, y pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Y ahora entendía porque había dormido tan bien, y su cuerpo se sentía satisfecho, aunque en su zona púbica sentía una suave presión, una que casi ni se notaba, pero sabía porque era y de cierta forma, la hizo sentirse viva, y renovada, lo que había pasado anoche, era para recordarlo por mucho tiempo, aunque nunca vuelva a pasar, dicho pensamiento hizo que su rostro se volviera sombrío, después de haber estado iluminado.

-Buenos días señorita –

Con un grito se cubrió lo más que pudo al percatarse que alguien acababa de ingresar a la habitación, y no precisamente una mujer, todo lo contrario, deseaba que en ese momento se la tragara la tierra, pues frente a ella estaba un hombre de unos 50 años de traje, y rostro amable.

-Bu… buenos días – respondió

-el señor Sessoumaru me pidió que le haga entrega de esto – dijo depositando sobre una mesa de noche una caja no muy grande – y también que le diera esto personalmente – le alcanzó un sobre

Ella frunció el ceño, acaso ese tipo de anoche pensaba que ella era una… y antes de expresarlo oralmente el hombre hablo

-con su permiso me retiro – y antes de salir se volvió para mirarla y dijo - Por cierto, mi nombre es Jaken soy el asistente de Sesshoumaru sama, lo que necesite mientras se encuentra aquí puede pedírmelo comunicándose conmigo por la línea 2 – y salió de la habitación

Enfadada, abrió el sobre, donde había una simple nota:

"Espero hayas dormido bien.

Sessoumaru"

Así de simple, le causo cierta gracia, pocas palabras que para ella, encerraban algo más. Se levantó envuelta en las sabanas para ver que había en la caja, y para su gran alivio, y sorpresa, encontró unos pantalones de tela violetas, un sweater, una bufanda, un gorro y unos guantes de color blancos, además de unas botas afelpadas, perfectos para una mañana después de una noche de nevada.

Era extraño, sabía que después de que abandonara ese edificio, no volvería a saber nada de él, pero aún así, sentía que de alguna manera el destino le tenía deparado algo diferente.

Después de desayunar, Jaken la escoltó hacia el taxi que la llevo a su departamento, no sin antes dejarle una nota sobre la mesita de noche que decía:

"Dormí como nunca, gracias.

Rin"

*******SR*******

Jaken pocas veces sae sentía tan aliviado, como pudo pensar que su jefe podría haber hecho algo así, y aún más, como pudo pensar que la señora Kagome podría haber hecho algo así, si se enterraban de lo que había pensado, estaba seguro de que no solo su vida estaba en riesgo.

Pero lo que pensaba ahora era diferente, la joven que vio esa mañana se le hacía conocida, estaba seguro que fue en algún evento social en Tokio, y más aún, le sorprendía que su jefe, haya llevado a esa joven y pasado la noche con ella, puesto que generalmente eran mujeres de sinuosas proporciones las que prefería para una noche de placer.

Bueno que más daba, seguramente nunca la volvería a ver, aunque solo pensarlo le causaba cierta pena, pues al verla de inmediato se apoderó de él un sentimiento de querer protegerla, pero de qué? Y algo más, porque le agrado tanto esa joven si apenas y habían cruzado palabra.

*******SR*******

Para el medio día, tuvo que llamar a su esposa y decirle que su "querido" hermanastro había programado una cita con él y que no podría llevarla a almorzar como se lo había prometido, claro que teniendo ambos la tarde libre él pensaba en pasar una noche en aquel lujoso hotel que uno de sus socios recién había inaugurado, y quería pasar toda la noche amando a su querida Kagome, estaba seguro que ahora sus planes se verían forzados a postergarse hasta quien sabe cuando, pues tanto él como Kagome últimamente estaban muy ocupados, y cuando llegaban a su hogar caían rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahora, que lo pensaba, hacía mucho que habían estado tan ocupados que ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre la llegada de su prima, pues ella había viajado por unos días a una convención de nuevas tecnologías en construcción y vivienda en Alemania para poder informarle sobre los avances tecnológicos de la competencia, y esa información le era precisa, puesto que él estaba encargado del área de Nuevas Implementaciones Tecnológicas en su empresa Sengoku, que administraba junto con su hermano.

Seguramente ese era el motivo por el cuál Sesshoumaru le había citado, bueno ahora mismo lo sabría. Pues la secretaria de su hermano ya le hacía pasar a la sala de reuniones, donde su hermano se encontraba mirando desde su silla giratoria por el gran ventanal que dejaba observar la urbe de Tokio, pero algo le llamó la atención, Sesshoumaru, estaba sonriendo? Eso era bueno o malo?

-Que tal Sesshoumaru?, ya me tienes aquí dime para que me citaste porque espero aún recuperar mi tarde. Sabes que me arruinaste una tarde con Kagome – empezó a quejarse

-Tan educado como siempre.- dijo en tono cansado, pues su hermano menor nunca había sido un tipo que siga la etiqueta, todo lo contrario de él - Siéntate Inuyasha, y háblame sobre los últimos avances –

-qué puedo decirte? – se alzó de hombros – estoy esperando a que llegue la prima de Kagome, pues la envié a Alemania para que participe de la convención, tiene que traerme un informe sobre los nuevos inventos e implementaciones, a partir de lo que me diga, empezaremos a desarrollar las nuevas tecnologías –

-Cuando llega…? –

-Supongo que llegó ayer, dijo que estaba invitada a la ceremonia de inauguración del nuevo hotel de Miroku y Sango, aunque no la ví, supongo que estuvo ahí, tú no fuiste verdad? –

-Estuve ocupado – y al decir esto la imagen de una mujer de cabello largo y castaño pasó por su mente

-Bueno, esta tarde me comunicaré con ella, puedes estar seguro de que pasado mañana a primera hora tendrás un informe detallado sobre la convención y también de lo que pensamos desarrollar – dijo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Por cierto Sesshoumaru, necesito los balances del mes pasado para saber con cuanto estamos contando para este mes, también mandaré ha hacer un inventario de los materiales y de los productos, y algo más – mirando a su hermano fijo dijo – este sábado habrá una cena con nuestros padres, así que no te comprometas – y dejo la sala de juntas

*******SR*******

Sentada en la silla mecedora en la puerta delantera de su casa, con su laptop encendida y con muchas imágenes de nuevos diseños de edificios, pensaba en su próxima creación, ya que Inuyasha tuvo que ir a trabaja, ella no pensaba pasarse toda la tarde de vaga, puesto que no podría resistir el tedio de no hacer nada, y que mejor manera de perder el tiempo, que haciendo lo que más le gusta… diseñar.

Ahora mismo, observaba una construcción clásica japonesa, puesto que para dentro de dos meses tenía que presentar un proyecto para una pareja bien acomodada en el ámbito político que le habían encargado un diseño clásico japonés, pero que sea diferente e innovador, y mientras observaba en el buscador fotografía de diferentes construcciones y también revisaba los diferentes diseños que Sengoku había realizado, sentía que algo nuevo empezaba a crearse en su imaginación… algo que se desvaneció en cuanto empezó a sonar su celular.

-Diga – dijo cogiendo con fuerza el móvil y medio enfadada, pues habían interrumpido su inspiración

-Te pillé en pleno momento con Inuyasha o estas con la regla – se burló

-Rin…ya llegaste – dijo emocionada – y no, ninguno de los dos, auqnue ahora bien que podría ser uno-

-espero que Inuyasha no sea el motivo de tu mal genio –

-No estoy de mal genio, pero justo estaba empezando a inspirarme en una nueva obra de arte-

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que estas sola… vaya y yo que pensé que mi querido Inuyasha estaba contigo – dijo en tono meloso

-Pues como ves, ahora mi maridito no solo me engaña contigo, sino que su nueva amante lo tiene completamente coladito ya que en cuanto le llama acude a su encuentro… - y luego de esto ambas quedaron en silencio, el cual fue roto al mismo tiempo por la risa de ambas

-creo que su nueva amante lo deja sin mucho tiempo verdad prima? –

-Hay Rin, porque no te pasa por la casa y te cuento todo –

-Te parece que te caiga dentro de 15 minutos, estoy aquí en el cruce –

-perfecto, me da tiempo para preparar algo, vente que te estaré esperando ya que Inuyasha me dejo plantada –

-Ok prima – y colgaron

*******SR*******

Vale, puede decir que su jefe siempre había sido un ser calculador y pensativo, pero ahora le asustaba que estuviera demasiado pensativo, todo el día había incurrido en insignificantes fallas, claro que nadie lo notó, solo él pues era su mano derecha.

Si su jefe fuera mujer podría poner el pretexto de que estaba con su regla, pero no, era un hombre y en mucho más de la extensión de la palabra, lo que significaba que su distracción era debido a una mujer, y estaba casi seguro que se trataba de la misma de esa mañana.

-Jaken, archiva todos estos informes y manada aquellos a Inuyasha, yo me marcho –

Y eso si que era raro, Sesshoumaru sama, saliendo de las oficinas a las 20:00 horas? Definitivamente algo raro le pasaba.

-llamaré a Mina para que se prepare para llevarlo señor –

-no hace falta que venga la chofer, ya voy solo –

Y ahora, supo que sí debía preocuparse, generalmente él dejaba las oficinas cerca de la media noche, y siempre pedía a su chofer, ya que mientras se encaminaba a su departamento, podía revisar en su laptop los detalles de los diferentes informes.

*******SR*******

Sesshoumaru, se desconocía a sí mismo, nunca antes había pensado tanto en una mujer, y eso le preocupaba, desde aquella noche, no había vuelto al bar y por lo tanto, no la había vuelto a ver, ya casi una semana de ello, se había concentrado muy poco en su trabajo, dejando a Inuyasha la responsabilidad de algunos asuntos importantes, también había leído el informe que su hermano le había mandado sobre la dichosa convención, y estaba seguro que ellos superarían las expectativas en Asia, pero todo su trabajo, por más que le dejara sin tiempo de pensar en algo más, su mente, lo transportaba a aquella noche, cuando deseó seguir en el interior de esa joven, siendo apretado tan sensualmente por sus paredes interiores, sintiendo la necesidad de volver a tenerla.

Deseaba tenerla de nuevo, y mucho, ese era el gran problema, generalmente se acostaba con una mujer una vez, y ya perdía el interés en ella, a excepción de una que otra, pues si ellas estaban dispuestas, él tampoco era de piedra, pero aún así, esa joven se estaba convirtiendo en su obsesión, y observando la nota que le dejo ese día en su mesa de noche, rememoró el momento en que ella gemía de placer, y se acoplaba a un solo ritmo con él, deseo volver a deslizar sus manos sobre su piel, cogerla de la cabeza y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento mientras él enterraba sus dedos en su castaña cabellera y ella se abraza a él hasta que sus pechos estén completamente unidos, al igual que sus cuerpos, como solo el de los amantes puede estarlo.

Y mientras imaginaba que volvia a tenerla, su celular timbró:

-Sesshoumaru sama, estamos listos para partir a la cena que se ofrece en honor de su padre y madrastra –

-bajaré en un momento –

Y después de mirarse por última vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, se dirigió a la puerta, donde su asistente Jaken le esperaba ya con los respectivos presentes para sus padres

-El presente de su padre es una pipa tallada a mano con simbolismos de la religión sintoísta, y el de su madrastra es un collar de diamantes –

-bien, buena elección Jaken-

-gracias señor –

-ahora, vayamos a la dichosa cena familiar-

Bien sabido era que Sesshoumaru no era partícipe de celebraciones familiares, pero por esta vez, estaba dispuesto a asistir, ya que su padre se lo había pedido, solo por eso, pues aunque no lo reconociera, lo admiraba, ya que después de jubilarse, aún era un as en los asuntos financieros, y él quería superarlo, algo que aún no lograba, pero estaba seguro que lograría.

*******SR*******

Al ver su reflejo en el espejo, no pudo evitar volver a recordar esa mirada dorada que la había desnudado por completo aquella noche, cada que recordaba lo que había pasado su cuerpo se acaloraba y sus mejillas no podían evitar sonrojarse, y solo deseaba poder verlo una vez más, aunque bien sabía que nunca más lo haría.

Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre, y no podía evitar decirlo cuando se encontraba sola en su departamento, con vista a la torre de Tokio, deseando que él apareciera y la abrazara, para luego fundirse en un solo ser.

Aquella noche estaba dispuesta a dejar de pensar en él, no es que quiera olvidarlo, pero es obvio que lo que pasó esa noche, no volvería a pasar, como que tampoco él había regresado al bar, lo cual le dolió, pues Kohaku le dijo que anteriormente el solía ir, pero bueno, no iba a deprimirse con eso.

Tal vez esa noche pueda conocer a alguien mucho más interesante, con su discreto vestido azul, de corte sirena, que se amoldaba a su cuerpo desde su cuello en forma de boa, hasta sus rodillas, dejando paso a unos volados, dando la fantasía de ser una verdadera sirena, y unos zapatos y un pequeño bolso de mano color plateado, se dirigió a la salida del edificio donde vivía, pues su querido Inuyasha había contratado una limusina para ella.

Bien sabía que por insistencia de Kagome, pero aún así, adoraba esa relación que mantenía, si bien Kagome es su prima, Inuyasha era para ella como un hermano, siempre se la pasaban haciendo bromas entre ellos, a tal punto, que en una ocasión su abuela Kaede la reprendió pensando que ella había traicionado la confianza de su prima al seducir a su esposo, pero como muchos otros su abuela estaba muy alejada de la realidad, pues ella veía en Kagome e Inuyasha, la familia que ella no pudo conocer, si bien Kagome era su mayor por cinco años, mas bien la trataba como a su hija, e Inuyasha también, por eso los amaba, porque ellos siempre tendrían un lugar para ella en su familia.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa de Kagome, no pudo evitar maravillarse como un lugar tan sencillo se había convertido en ese magnífico salón de baile al aire libre.

La casa no era muy grande, pero el salón podía albergar como mínimo a 80 personas, y al abrir las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín de la parte posterior, tranquilamente podían haber cerca de 160 personas, el catering estaba ya servido en una mesa bufett, y había algunos meseros con charolas y copas, caminando entre la multitud, se había instalado mesas y sillas fuera, al igual que una pista de baile, las luces blancas y amarillas daban vida al lugar, además de una decoración en tonos variados de azul y rojo, daba la impresión de estar entrando en una fantasía de cuento de hadas, y como debe parecerles a las niñas que veía un poco más allá ella deseo ser nuevamente una niña y poder divertirse como si fuera una pequeña princesa… Pero no, ella ya hacia mucho que había dejado esos sueños, pues ahora no esperaba a un príncipe azul, más bien, esperaba a alguien que mantenga los pies bien asentados en la tierra, ya que ella solía volar mucho…

-Rin – la saludó Kagome, abrazándola – estás hermosa –

-Tú también – dijo observando a Kagome, con un vestido color rojo, que marcaba sus curvas, ceñido a su alrededor revelando mediante una abertura una de sus piernas hasta un poco sobre la rodilla, y dando una exquisita vista de su cuello gracias a que llevaba el cabello recogido en un elaborado moño.

-Ven, Inuyasha seguro que quera saludarte – dijo llevándola junto a su esposo

-Oh! Rin estás bellísima – le dijo besando una de sus mejillas

-Y tú estás muy guapo, aunque no lo suficiente como para acompañar a una mujer como Kagome –

-Hey! Que aunque no sea un hombre perfecto algo debo tener para que ella me quiera no? – dijo mirando a su esposa con cierta mirada cómplice que solo ellos entendían

-Inuyasha, querido, lo único que me interesa de ti es…- dijo cogiéndolo del brazo sensualmente y acercando una de sus manos a su pecho mientras introducía su mano de manera sensual bajo la tela se su saco – tu cuenta bancaria – dijo extrayendo la billetera y riendo junto a Rin

-Ya lo sabía, desde un principio – y sonriendo de manera cariñosa, le dio un suave beso en la frente a su esposa

-Creo que iré a saludar a tus padres – dijo dirigiéndose a Inuyasha, y haciendo una reverencia, se encaminó hacia el jardín

*******SR*******

Esa risa, él la conocía, estaba seguro que no estaba equivocado, pero de donde provenía, miró a su alrededor, sin prestar mucha atención a la dama que estaba con él, hablando sobre sus últimas vacaciones solitarias en las playas de Las Malvinas, y de pronto la vio, una mujer de vestido azul, contoneándose sensualmente hacia el jardín, sonriendo a todo aquel que le hablaba, y su apariencia al igual que la última noche, era exquisita, con un vestido entallado y su cabello recogido en una alta cola, dejando ver la mitad de su espalda desnuda.

-Si me disculpa señorita Minako –

Dijo haciendo una reverencia, y encaminándose hacia donde ella había ido.

Jaken lo vio, y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que a su jefe le estaba llamando tanto la atención, pronto empezó con sus averiguaciones.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la puerta que unía el jardín con el salón, se detuvo al ver que ella saludaba a sus padres, y al parecer la conocían muy bien, y se preguntó ¿Por qué nunca antes la había visto, si se notaba que ella mantenía una muy buena relación con sus padres?

Y en ese momento, su asistente le dijo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Su nombre es Rin Higurashi, prima de la señora Kagome, nieta de Kaede Higurashi, que es tía abuela de la señora. Es ingeniera industrial, con un post grado en ciencias tecnológicas, trabaja conjuntamente con el señor Inuyasha para las creaciones de nuevas tecnologías, vive en la zona central de Tokio, cerca a la torre, actualmente tiene 24 años, es soltera, y al parecer es una socia minoritaria en uno de los restaurantes de renombre de la ciudad. –

Sesshoumaru escuchó atentamente, le sorprendió que toda esa información no le haya sido revelada, pero cómo podía serlo, si Inuyasha cuando se trata de la empresa y las nuevas tecnologías, ni si quiera a él le manda un informe detallado, es lo único que tal vez pueda admirar de su hermanastro, su completa discreción sobre el trabajo, lo malo, es que en esa discreción, le había escondido también a esa mujer, pues nunca imaginó que ella trabajara para su empresa. Y cómo es que ella tampoco lo había reconocido, o simplemente estaba fingiendo que no lo hizo? Bueno dentro de poco lo averiguaría.

-Buen trabajo Jaken, puedes retirarte si deseas, o permanecer en la fiesta, te doy la noche libre-

-Gracias señor, pero me quedaré – demasiada amabilidad de parte de su jefe, le causaba temor

*******SR*******

Dejando de hablar con los suegros de su prima, se dirigió hacia la mesa del catering, y gogió algunos bocadillos dulces, intentando perder esa sensación de que alguien la observaba, era incomodo, se sentía como un animalito al que pronto cazarían, pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, puesto que cuando intento buscar a la persona que la hacía sentirse desnuda no encontró nada.

Sintiéndose un poco cansada, caminó hacia la biblioteca, sabía muy bien que ese lugar quedaría perfecto para descansar, pues las paredes eran reforzadas para que no se escuche ningún sonido, y conociendo a Kagome que adoraba su colección de libros de seguro que había dejado ahí una jarrita con té, ya que en ese aspecto se parecían mucho, ambas leían mucho, y siempre con un vaso de té helado al lado.

Camino hacia la biblioteca, saludando a todos los que conocía, sonriendo, y presentándose con algunos, era una fiesta agradable, pero ella quería estar sola por unos momentos. Cuando llegó, se recostó en una butaca, se quitó los zapatos y removió sus dedos para relajarlos.

-la próxima vez me compro los zapatos y los uso un par de veces – dijo con pesar, pues toda mujer sabe que usar zapatos nuevos de tacón, puede ser muy doloroso

Se sirvió un poco de té, y lo disfrutó serrando los ojos, sin escuchar nada de la música ni las voces de afuera, por eso le sorprendió escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y al girarse, no pudo retener el aliento. Se incorporó de golpe, pensando que tal vez sea producto de su imaginación, y caminó lentamente hacia la persona que había entrado en la biblioteca, le acaricio el rostro con ternura y quiso llamarlo por su nombre

-Sessh…- pero antes de que dijera algo más, él se había adueñado de sus labios, y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, pues era tan irreal tenerlo ahí, es más había soñado tantas veces con volverlo a ver, que no podía contener esa felicidad, no de otra forma que no sea entregando la misma pasión que él le daba en ese beso.

-Rin…- dijo mirándola, ella mantenía los ojos serrados, y una sonrisa en los labios.

No pudo decirle nada antes, solo tenía la necesidad de besarla, y tenía que reconocerlo, esa caricia que le había dado en el rostro lo había desarmado, estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y era suya, ahora en este momento, era suya, y quería que fuera así por mucho tiempo más, porque la deseaba, deseaba, tenerla con él, hacerla suya, darle placer.

Y sin pensar más, la llevó consigo hacia la butaca no sin antes poner el seguro a la puerta, y mientras deslizaba sus manos por la figura femenina, también busco el sierre del vestido, para poder besarla por completo, y ella luchaba por deshacerle el nudo de la corbata y quitarle el saco, lo cual él mismo hizo.

Dejaron que sus ropajes de fueran quedando ella en ropa interior y él con la camisa y los pantalones con la cremallera bajada, se sentó, y ella sobre él.

Sin decir nada, y solo escuchando sus respiraciones, sus suspiros y ligeros gemidos, él empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus senos, masajeándolos con sus manos, y ella arqueándose hacia atrás para darle mayor facilidad, sintió como la dureza de su miembro se apretaba contra su pubis, y deseo tenerlo dentro.

Se deshizo del sujetador, y empezó a acariciar sus pezones con su lengua, mientras una de sus manos buscó el interior de sus muslos, donde la humedad de su sexo se dejaba notar aún atraves de las braguitas que llevaba y empezó a frotarla, ella gemía, y suspiraba, y buscó su boca para besarlo, empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo que los dedos de él, y sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

Él la recostó, y se bajó los pantalones con sus bóxers lo suficiente para dejar libre su erección, la puso de medio lado sobre la butaca, y llevando una de sus piernas sobre su hombro la penetró, ella gimió, y deseó que él continuara con ese suplicio tan placentero, Y entonces él empezó a moverse.

La butaca era pequeña, pero bastaba para acogerlos a ambos, él estaba sobre ella, penetrándola intensamente, acariciando sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, y besándolos, salió de ella, por un momento, y ella se desubicó por su acción, pero de inmediato, él ya estaba sentado y ella sobre él, y volvió a sentir como la penetraba, ahora ella llevaba el ritmo, moviéndose lentamente sobre él, hizo que el empegara a retener sus guturales gemidos de placer, algo que la estimuló aún más.

Marcó un ritmo más frenético, y pronto, llegó lo que ella estaba esperando, el clímax, y justo cuando ella llegaba, él la alcanzó, y ambos gimieron en la boca del otro, sentía como él le acariciaba las nalgas, y jugaba con el borde de su braguita, sintió su aliento entre los pechos, y se preguntó, que pensaba él de ella?

-Rin… porque no me dijiste quien eras – cuestionó

-Porque… no se… - dijo recobrando el aliento, acariciando la larga cabellera platinada y esos anchos hombros – dime quien eres, y yo te contaré quien soy –

-acaso mi nombre no te suena, nunca escuchaste hablar de la empresa Sengoku? –

-Claro que sí, yo trabajo ahí junto con uno de los socios, el hermano menor del jefe, Inuyasha, es muy bueno, pero nunca conocí a su hermano, desde los seis meses que llevo trabajando ahí, tampoco hubo ocasión – y alejándose un poco para ver era mirada dorada llena de pasión dijo – dime quien eres Sesshoumaru, porque yo soy una simple trabajadora en una empresa de gran renombre –

Él la miró, al parecer después de que acordó con su hermano que solo él se encargaría del área tecnológica, de sus trabajadores y proyectos, también había perdido la oportunidad de conocerla a ella desde hace seis meses, seis mese en los que ella trabajaba para él y él sin saberlo.

-Soy Sesshoumaru, hermano mayor de Inuyasha – dijo sin dar vueltas

-ella lo miró sorprendida por un momento, y sin saber si fue por la impresión de la noticia, o por conocer su identidad, se alejó de él, se cubrió con sus brazos sus pechos desnudos, mientras buscaba su ropa, intentando no mirarlo, pero sentía cómo él también empezaba a vestirse.

No es que haya esperado que ella se eche a sus brazos, pero mucho menos había esperado que ella se alejara de él como si acabara de hacer el amor con un ser maligno, no la entendía, pero de pronto sintió como un vacio empezaba a abrirse entre ellos, uno que si no detenía, no podría llenar.

-yo… - dijo de pronto Rin – debo irme –

-No puedes salir así – dijo observando que su mirada estaba como ida, y además de su apariencia, por Kami que acababan de hacer el amor!, y ella así con el cabello revuelto y el vestido mal acomodado aún así se veía tan exquisita que deseaba repetir lo de hace unos momentos.

Ella se observo y él tenía razón, que pensarían si la vieran así, no definitivamente no podría salir así.

La tención empezaba a crecer, y él no entendía aún porque ella se alejaba así de él, es que acaso era un ser tan despreciable?

-Lo siento…- se escuchó decir, aunque no estaba segura de porque lo decía, pero sentía que debía decirlo.

Si bien sabía que Inuyasha tenía un hermano, nunca le dio curiosidad conocerlo, aunque en una ocasión, Kagura, una conocida que tenía le había contado algunas cosas muy íntimas que había sucedido entre ellos, y por su mente solo estaban las palabras que ella le dijo:

_-el jefe en verdad que es apasionado sabes Rin?, me encantaría que lo conozcas, anoche pase la noche con él, y te juro que nunca antes había estado con un hombre así, es una bestia en la cama –_

Eso le había dicho hace cinco meses y unas semanas después le dijo:

_-Recuerdas lo que te conté del hermano del jefe?, pues otra vez pasó, y no fue la única, desde esa vez nos vemos casi todos los días… Hay Rin estoy tan feliz, sabes es un secreto pero no puedo contenerlo más, él dijo que esta pensando en llevar nuestra relación un poco más allá… tu entiendes verdad? –_

Y hace solamente dos semanas le dijo:

_-Rin, me casaré, me propuso matrimonio, es tan maravilloso, aunque me dijo que todavía no podemos decir nada, ya que prefiere esperar a que sus padres lleguen, dice que me presentara primero a ellos, y luego podremos hablar sobre la boda –_

Kagura se veía tan ilusionada, y tan solo hacia dos semanas de eso, como puede ser, bien sabía que Kagura podía estar mintiendo, no le había creído nada, pero cuando se lo comento a Kagome ella le dijo:

-_No lo se Rin, solo puedo decirte, que si el hermano de mi marido quiere casarse pues solos ería porque obtendría algo beneficioso, por ejemplo, si se casa con Kagura, bien sabemos que su padre Naraku, es un magnate del comercio a nivel asiático, y sé, gracias a Inuyasha que su hermano, está pensando en abrir una sucursal en la India, por lo que si se casara con Kagura, tendría asegurada la distribución de sus productos en toda Asia, y en especial en la India puesto que es un mercado muy activo actualmente. –_

Podría ser verdad que ese tipo, sea el mismo que tenía ahora en frente, porque de pronto se siente impotente, porque hay un nudo en su garganta, porque siente que se esta desgarrando por dentro, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber la verdad, si bien Kagura le mentía, o sería él el que esta jugando con ambas.

-Dime una cosa…-

-cuál…- dijo sentándose y cruzando las piernas de manera tranquila y natural –

-conoces a Kagura verdad? –

-Sí…- dijo alzando una ceja – la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, puesto que estoy intentando establecer ciertos vínculos con su padre, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que acaba de pasar? -

-Yo… no nada, no tiene nada que ver, al menos, que pienses en casarte con ella – lo dijo antes de siquiera pensarlo

Él se levantó de golpe de la butaca, y caminó hacia ella, la cogió por los brazos y sacudiéndola un poco dijo en tono amenazante - ¿Quién te dijo eso? –

Ella lo miró desafiante, sabiendo que Kagura le había dicho la verdad – pues la única persona con la que hablaste de esto – y soltándose de su agarre se alejó – la única persona a la que se lo pediste – y sin importarle lo que los demás digan de su aspecto, salió de ese lugar, y caminó directo a la salida.

Kagome fue la única que la vio, pues todos se habían reunido en el jardín, y dejando un momento a su esposo caminó lo más rápido que pudo para poder alcanzarla, pero fue tarde, ella ya había tomado un taxi, se volvió para ver de donde había venido, y justo apareció Sesshoumaru saliendo de la biblioteca, y sus sospechas, no estaban muy alejadas de la vedad.

-Buenas noches cuñado – dijo sarcástica y en tono de burla –

-Kagome…- asintió, él volvía a estar pulcramente vestido

-No hace falta que finjas conmigo Sesshoumaru, se que algo pasó ahí, algo que tiene que ver con Rin – ella lo observó, y por un momento, tal vez producto de su mente pudo ver en sus ojos el remordimiento, pero de qué y porqué?

-Rin? –

-Sí, Sesshoumaru, Rin, y deja que te advierta, si le haces daño, te aseguro que perderás lo que más te duele –

-A sí… y que sería mi apreciada cuñada – dijo tomándola de la quijada

-Tu empresa por supuesto. Un pequeño fallo, un diseño mal elaborado, o simplemente la pérdida de algunos valores, que dices? – Si bien ella no podría conseguirlo sola, sabía que Inuyasha la apoyaría, y sabía también, que aunque tenga que hundir la empresa de su suegro, podrían sobrellevarlo, pero si Sesshoumaru le había hecho algo a Rin, solo de esa manera podría pagarlo, perdiéndolo todo.

-Ya veremos cuñadita, pero te digo, que no te metas en mis asuntos, porque no son de tu incumbencia – y se alejó

*******SR*******

**Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Espero sus reviews, se cuidan mucho**

**Jane**

**Rukia Nair.**


	3. Chapter 3

**EBULLICIÓN**

**Hola, Hola, que tal les va. Espero que muy bien, xk a mi, pues la inspiración me golpeó un poco y ahora las ideas me fluyen tanto k me marean**

**Ah! Sí gracias a todas en serio k los reviews k me mandaron me hicieron muy feliz :D**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**Miara Makisan**

**GUARANI SHELION**

**Gaiaspink**

**Espero k este capítulo les guste…**

*******SR*******

Remolinos de confusión…

Vestigios de una pasión…

Profundidades de desesperación…

Pedestales de valor…

*******SR*******

Sabía que no tenía que sentirse traicionada, lo sabía muy bien, puesto que ella se había acostado con él de buena gana, no había pensado en las consecuencias y eso era lo que la había incentivado, pues la única consecuencia era que él se iría al día siguiente, pero se lo había vuelto a encontrar, justo en el lugar menos pensado, la casa de su prima Kagome… Y justo ahora se le ocurría pensar en las consecuencias, y cuales eran esas consecuencias?, ahora que caía en la cuenta, las dos veces que había estado con él, no habían usado ningún preservativo, oh no, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Cómo es que no usaron nada?, y en las dos veces que estuvieron juntos, joder!

Pero no hay de que alarmarse, repetía su letanía interior, no es como que este en los días más fértiles, pero, y la otra vez, por Kami, y si ahora resulta que esta embarazada, no, no puede ser, es improbable, además, siempre hay una solución verdad? Abortar es una de ella, no es nada fuera de lo normal que una mujer joven quiera abortar, además, ella aún tiene mucho por delante, no puede detenerse a pensar en un niño ahora, y menos de él, mucho menos de él.

Y pensando en esto se echó a llorar, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, sola en su habitación, sin nadie que la viera, lloró toda sus frustraciones y temores, lloró por haberse acostado por primera vez con él, lloró por no poderse haber resistido a sus habilidades de amante, lloró porque sentía que había traicionado a Kagura, aunque tampoco era su amiga, pero ella había confiado para decirle que Sesshoumaru le había pedido matrimonio, lloró porque sabía que ese matrimonio se iba a realizar, también lloró por ser tan débil y no poder decirle que posiblemente ella estaba empezando a gustar mucho más de él, lloro, por el temor de quedar embarazada, lloró por el pensamiento de abortar a un bebé, lloró por el pensamiento de tener un bebe que nunca conocería a su padre, lloró, por no poder ser lo suficientemente mujer como para enfrentarse a él y decirle que había sido un gran error el acostarse con él, pero lloró más, porque sabía que nunca se arrepentiría de que él haya sido su primer amante, pero bien sabía que no sería el único, y menos el último, y aún así, sabiendo eso, el dolor no disminuía, y su pecho empezaba a doler.

*******SR*******

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kagura, estaba furioso con ella, pues todo lo que habían hablado del matrimonio solo debía quedar entre ellos:

-Diga – se escuchó una voz somnolienta

-Kagura, ven de inmediato a mi departamento o yo iré y espantaré a tu amante de turno –

-Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes Sesshoumaru?, yo no soy tu perra para que me mandes cuando quieras – le gruñó

-Te dije que de inmediato – y colgó sabía que ella vendría, después de todo, era una mujerzuela más, aunque lo quiera negar.

Y pensar que había valuado la posibilidad de casarse con ella solo por conseguir expandir su mercado a la India, vaya error que cometería, pero por el momento, para mantener la paz entre él y el padre de Kagura, tenía que mantener esa posibilidad a flote, algo de lo que ahora estaba seguro nunca haría, incluso si pierde el mercado hindú, no estaba dispuesto a casarse con Kagura.

A los 20 minutos, sonó su intercomunicador, y supo que era ella, la hizo ingresar sin más, pues no hacia falta que se identificara.

-Vaya Sesshoumaru, si estabas tan urgido deberías haber avisado con anticipación, me arruinaste una noche muy buena –

-El motivo por el que te llame, es muy distinto Kagura, además, si necesitara a una mujer, tú serias la última a la que recurriría –

-Quieres mantenerte célibe conmigo hasta el día de nuestra boda querido? –

-Por el contrario, prefiero que el día de nuestra boda nunca llegue, no estoy dispuesto a tocarte –

-Pues bien – dijo ella mirándolo de manera amenazante y ofendida – a mi me parece que sería lo mejor, puesto que tú te andas tirando a toda mujer que se te pasa por el frente –

-No somos tan diferentes cariño, se muy bien que tu haces lo mismo, o mejor dicho, algo peor, un amante cada dos días… vaya eso si que es necesidad –

-Si me llamaste para insultarme, pues mejor no venía-

-No, te llamé para preguntarte a quien le contaste sobre nuestro supuesto matrimonio –

-A nadie, a quien iba a contárselo –

-Lo hiciste, y se muy bien a quien así que más te vale que me digas lo que le dijiste –

-Acaso es una amenaza? – dijo sonriendo con burla – venga ya Sesshoumaru, no me digas que por casualidad te encontraste a la inocentona de Rin y ella te lo dijo –

-Da la casualidad Kagura que sí, esa mujer me lo dijo –

-Oh vaya – dijo en aparente asombro

-Ahora dime toda la historia –

-No le dije mucho, solo que habíamos pasado una par de noches juntos y que luego me lo propusiste, pero que era un secreto, no te preocupes no le dirá a nadie más, bueno tal vez a la esposa de tu hermano, pero nadie más –

-Veo que eres buena para mentir, bien sabes que nunca pasaría una noche contigo –

-Ahora no, mi querido Sesshoumaru, pero en el pasado, sí que nos divertíamos – dijo en tono seductor, acercándose a él para tocarle el pecho – sabes?, esas veces que empezamos nuestra relación sexual, me enseñaste muchas cosas, fuiste un maravilloso amante -

-En el pasado, solo fueron un par de horas, y esas veces, aún eras un buen polvo, ahora ya no hay mucho que decir – dijo deteniendo su mano y alejándose de ella – puedes irte, creo que ya no necesito mantener esta farsa, el mercado Indio puede ser mío tarde o temprano, con o sin ayuda de tu padre -

*******SR*******

-Rin? – dijo del otro lado de la línea – estas llorando? - más sonó a una afirmación k a una pregunta

-No es nada Kagome, estoy bien –

-No, no lo estás, dime que pasó? – esperó a que ella le contestara, pero solo el silencio y un suave gemido se escucharon – Fue Sesshoumaru, verdad Rin? – quería tanto a su prima, eran más hermana que primas

-Kagome… yo –

-Cariño, todo esta bien, ahora mismo estoy en camino de tu departamento, tengo la llave así que no te molestes en avisarle al guardia –

-Kagome – sollozó, pues su prima era la persona en la que más confiaba

-en un momento estoy ahí, ya me encuentro en los jardines Toudo – dijo y colgó

Cuando llego al piso de Rin, vio solo una luz, la de su dormitorio, y fue directamente ahí, al ingresar la vio hecha un ovillo en su cama, debajo del edredón que ambas tenían a juego, regalo de su abuela Kaede, y en cuanto se sentó a su lado, Rin la abrazó buscando consuelo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Ya Rin, llora todo lo que quieras, es mejor que llores a que te lo guardes – le dijo acariciando sus largos cabellos revueltos, intentando darle ese cariño de madre que siempre intentó hacerla sentir.

Ambas eran primas, pero el cariño entre ambas iba más allá, Rin era la confidente de Kagome, y viceversa, desde que ingresaron al colegio primario, se habían llevado muy bien, con una diferencia de cuatro años, se tuvieron la suficiente confianza, Kagome le había contado todo respecto a ella, le había acompañado a la compra de su primer brasier, su traje de graduación, su primer beso, su primer amor, su primer beso, los detalles íntimos de su enamoramiento con Inuyasha, la felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con él, la primera vez él la había tocado y llevado a las nubes, su experiencia en sus diferentes trabajos, absolutamente todo, y a su vez, ella lo sabía todo de Rin, solo que esta vez, no había sido muy consiente de la descripción de su primer amante cuando se lo contó, si lo hubiera sido, habría sabido como hacer para que este último encuentro no suceda y que Rin lo olvidara.

Recordó ese día que le había contado como es que había tenido su primer experiencia sexual, la veía iluminada, y muy madura cuando le dijo que no se arrepentía de esa aventura de una sola noche, porque, el tipo con el que lo hizo, la había hecho sentir verdaderamente bien. Ahora sabe porque ella se había sentido así, bien que conocía todo lo que sus colegas de trabajo o alguna conocida le contaba sobre la pericia de amante de Sesshoumaru, debía admitir incluso, que antes de conocer a Inuyasha ella se sentía atraída hacia él, pero en cuanto Inuyasha pasó delante de ella, supo que no habría más hombres en su vida si no era él.

Ahora bien, una cosa era que Rin le haya dicho que lo olvidaría y que estaba satisfecha con solo haber pasado es noche con él, pero como mujer ella sabía que si se encuentra un amante maravilloso es difícil no pensar en él, en lo sucedido, en las caricias y los besos, y siempre queda ese anhelo de que se de una nueva oportunidad para repetirlo, sin importar el precio.

-Rin… lo siento – dijo besándole la coronilla

-No tienes porque Kagome, es todo culpa mía, yo… no debí dejar que suceda de nuevo – dijo lo último en un susurro que esperaba ella no escuche, pero no fue así

-Hay Rin…- dijo abrazándola más.

No podía reprenderla, y menos cuando estaba así, que culpa tenía ella, ninguna tan grave, solo ser mujer y dejarse llevar por la sensualidad del momento, no era debilidad, simplemente que después de haber tenido tantos fracasos amorosos, él se había presentado como un amante estupendo, y para colmo, sin revelarle su nombre antes, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ella nunca habría caído a sus encantos, menos sabiendo lo que Kagura le había contado, esa arpía, de verdad que deseaba que ese matrimonio se realice y ambos se hagan la vida imposible.

Y sin dejarla de abrazar se recostó a su lado, sin decirle nada, pues bien sabía que no era momento de reprender, sino de darle cariño para que ese vacía que estaba segura sentía, sea más llevadero.

Su pequeña Rin, había tenido que caer en los brazos y bajo el hechizo del peor de todos los hombres… un perro que no tiene dueño.

*******SR*******

Como siempre, se encontraba en su oficina revisando documentos y futuros proyectos, además de interesantes propuestas de diferentes proveedores, casi todos los días era igual, el día anterior fue el mismo, y el anterior a ese, y el anterior… ahora estaba ya a media semana, era jueves, y como nunca se sentía hastiado por el trabajo.

Justamente por esta razón el día anterior se había ido temprano, lo que volvió a inquietar a Jaken, el cuál se despertó en muy tempranas horas de la madrugada para arreglar que llevaran a la mujer con la que su jefe había pasado la noche a su casa, sana y salva.

Hacía dos semanas que notó que su trabajo dejaba cierta insatisfacción para él, y al mismo tiempo, también su creciente deseo sexual pasaba por ese cambio, pues por inexplicable que parezca, sentía como que ya ninguna de las últimas mujeres con las que estuvo lo dejaban medianamente satisfecho, y eso que eran mujeres que dejarían a cualquiera satisfecho, con sus prominentes curvas y caricias diestras, pero él sentía que le faltaba algo.

También notó que su hermano meramente se dedicaba a informarle todo lo relacionado con su trabajo y ya no le gastaba sus sutiles bromas, claro que eso le venía igual, lo traro era, que sentía como si le reprochara por algo, y sabía que ese algo tenía algo que ver con cierta castaña.

Fue entonces que se detuvo a pensar en ella, hace aproximadamente dos meses que no la veía, había ido al bar, pero no se atrevió a entrar, él no era un hombre que tuviera que perseguir a una mujer, no era ningún perrito faldero al que puedan mangonear. Sin embargo, cada fin de semana el impulso por ir a buscarla se hacía más creciente.

Dejó que sus pensamientos se alejaran de su trabajo y entonces los momentos que pasó con ella pasaron por su mente como una película, recordó el tacto de su piel, el olor de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus pechos, la entrega en sus besos, la calidez húmeda que lo acogió, los sonoros gemidos de placer, y lo más maravilloso, sus ojos nublados por el placer experimentado al tocar el cielo, ¡Por los dioses! Como la deseaba, ahí, justo ahora, ahora que la evidencia de su deseo por ella se dejaba notar en sus pantalones, desenado que ella estuviera ahí, para poder hacerla suya nuevamente, poder recorrer son sus labios toda su piel, y probar la esencia de su sexualidad.

-Sesshoumaru sama – ingresó jaken

-Dime que pasa – dijo en tono amenazante, pues acababa de interrumpirlo en una de sus mejores fantasías

-Se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me di la libertad de investigar a cierta persona, y creo que debería leer esto – dejó un folder de color azul sobre el escritorio de su jefe, y sin decir más hizo una reverencia y se retiró

Sesshoumaru confiaba mucho en su asistente, pero en este momento observando ese folder, deseaba que no lo conociera tanto, pues desde que tiene uso de razón él estaba ahí para guiarlo, y ahora se daba cuenta que sin que lo mandara él hacía todo lo que él planeaba pedirle, y la prueba ere ese folder de color azul, con letras blancas impresas en la pestaña que decían: "Higurashi Rin"

Mientras pasaba las hojas, se sorprendía lo que veía, diplomas de honor desde los cursos primarios, hasta los universitarios, sus diferentes especialidades en el área de construcción y ciencias, entre otros.

También ahora entendía ese cariño que notó se profesaban ella y la esposa de su hermano, debido a que ella había quedado huérfana, se había criado con su abuela, que también es la de Kagome, y ambas habían asistido siempre al mismo colegio, detalles sobre sus diferentes relaciones laborales y sentimentales, que de cierta forma le hicieron sentir algo extraño, como si ella fuera suya y que ninguno de los que estaban ahí, mereciera ser nombrado, también había algunas fotografía, se quedó observando una donde se encontraba sosteniendo un trofeo, y estaba vestida con el tradicional traje de arquera, y su arco colgando de su hombro derecho, se la veía radiante, pasó a otra y la vio con su traje de graduación junto a Kagome e Inuyasha, luego otras más donde se la veía con sus diferentes ex parejas, se la veía feliz, pero la sonrisa no le llegaba al rostro.

Por fin llegó a la última hoja, la cual lo dejó sin qué pensar… era la copia de unos exámenes médicos, una muestra de sangre y de orina, además de otros que indicaban que estaba saludable y… embarazada.

*******SR*******

-¿Qué tal te sientes? – dijo entrando a la habitación

-debo confesar que no es de los mejores momentos –

-Ya lo veo, sinceramente Rin, creo que el embarazo no te sienta nada bien – dijo intentando no reír, pues en definitiva, es algo natural, pero encontrar a la que es casi su hermana, en su alcoba, con el cabello todo revuelto en una maraña que parece que un cuervo hubiera hecho su nido ahí y se hubiera quedado atrapado, es algo que memorar y un buen momento para reír… pero bien sabía que ella aún se lo estaba pensando.

-Kagome, en verdad que esto es una tortura, ni siquiera puedo ver algo en la tele que ya me causa repulsión –

-te entiendo muy bien cariño, pero es parte del proceso –

-Sí…- dijo agachando la mirada

-Rin…- dijo sentándose a su lado, pues ya era hora de hablar en serio, puesto que hace dos semanas tenía ya siete semanas de embarazo y la doctora les había dicho, que si decidía abortar debería hacerlo lo antes posible.

-Lo sé, ni me lo digas… quieres saber si lo tendré o no, verdad? – dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras se apoyaba en las almohadas

-Se que es una decisión difícil, pero, tienes que pensar en el futuro, mantener un bebe no es fácil, sabes que siempre podrás contar con nosotros, pero aún así, ese niño si lo tienes, querrá saber quien es su padre –

-Y quien dijo que lo tendría? – intentó sonar convincente

-te conozco, y se que lo tendrás,. Caso contrario, ya me habrías pedido que te acompañe al hospital –

-Por que me conoces tan bien? – hizo un mohín

-porque somos hermanas –

-Kagome, sabes que pienso irme de Japón en cuanto las nauseas se me pasen, estoy aterrorizada por la idea de tener que pasar por el embarazo yo sola, pero… -

-No estarás sola, sabes que yo iré contigo –

-No puedes, Inuyasha…-

-El me dejará ir, te quiere tanto como yo, además es su sobrino…- y al decir lo último supo que era mejor no haberlo hecho, porque la expresión de la castaña cambio a una triste – lo siento…-

-Esta bien, no tienes por que, es verdad… pero duele –

-Porque no quieres decírselo?, sabes que él te apoyará, aunque sea solo económicamente –

-Justamente por eso no quiero hacerlo, ¿porque tendría que mantener un mínimo contacto con él si no quiero? –

-Rin no seas testaruda, se que Sesshoumaru es un prepotente y arrogante tipo que no vale la pena, pero aún así, debe saber que será padre, será peor si se lo ocultas –

-No Kagome, ya lo decidí, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, y sabemos que si quisiera un hijo lo volvería asu imagen y semejanza y yo no quiero eso para el mío, y si no quiere uno, es mejor que ni se entere del mío, porque es mío, solo mío –

-Ya…-

-Además, ya te conté lo de Kohaku, él esta dispuesto ha darle un apellido a mi niño, sería nuestro, solo de kohaku y mío –

-Sé que Kohaku quedrá mucho a tu hijo, pero y tú, sabes bien que Kohaku no te ama, te quiere pero no te ama, y tú no lo amas, simplemente… -

-Simplemente qué kagome? – dijo enfadad – crees que lo hace por lástima, porque sabe que fui engañada por un truan, qu7e cree que no podre sola con esto. Pues bien, no me importa, porque se que Kohaku me quiere, y ambos aprenderemos a amarnos con el tiempo, y que mejor lugar para empezar que Milán, sabes que ambos estamos fascinados por esa ciudad, y la magia que tiene nos ayudará a enamorarnos –

-Lo sé Rin, se que pueden llegar a enamorarse, pero, cuando?, y que pasará si se enamora de alguien más?. Kohaku es atractivo y es muy amable, sus cualidades sabes que atraen a muchas mujeres, que te asegura que no se enamorará de alguien más? –

Y de pronto Rin empezó a llorar – Lo sé, sé que se enamorará de alguien más, pero que puedo hacer, solo él es mi opción ahora, no quiero saber nada de ese tipo – dijo casi escupiendo las palabras – Kohaku es bueno, y se que me apoyará, y si se enamora de alguien pues lo dejaré marchar, porque sé que yo no odre hacerle feliz, lo único que nos unirá será este niño que será de ambos, porque aunque no lleve su sangre sé que Kohaku lo amará –

-Rin, por favor, recapacita, no pueden empezar una relación así, sabes bien que Inuyasha y yo estaremos a tu lado, puedes venirte a vivir con nosotros, y una vez que el bebe ya sea más grande y puedes tener un poco más de libertad, te ayudaré a instalarte en el país que quieras, para que tú misma puedas valerte, pero ahora, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos de ti –

-no Kagome, es que no lo entiendes?, no sería capaz de soportar verlos a ti y a Inuyasha tan enamorados, cuando sé que su hermano, nunca llegara a portarse así conmigo a con mi hijo –

Sin decir más, la abrazó, ahora comprendía el verdadero motivo, el que no había visto, ella solo quería estar lejos de todo los que le recordaran a él, de todo lo que le hiciera recordar que él nunca podría amarla, como ella se había enamorado de un recuerdo de un par de noches.

-Esta bien Rin… te entiendo, y no diré más, te ayudaré ha hacer las maletas –

*******SR*******

Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido, sabiendo lo que podría pasar como no tomó precauciones, no podía exigirle a ella que las tuviera, era virgen cuando la había tomado… ¡Era virgen y él había sido el primero para ella!

De cierta forma saber esto lo reconfortaba, no sabía exactamente porqué, pero se sentí satisfecho con esa verdad.

Aún así, como se le pasó algo como eso, él siempre tomaba las medidas necesarias para que ese tipo de cosas no pasaran, pero ella, ella lo había llevado al precipicio y le había hecho olvidar toda responsabilidad, las dos veces que la había tenido se había sentido libre, indomable, la había sentido suya.

Y qué importaba todo lo que sintió cuando había cometido semejante error… o era que el error no importaba porque en realidad no lo sentía un error? Ya no sabía que pensar, sentado en su escritorio, sosteniendo la copia de una prueba de embarazo de Rin, no sentía que aquello fuese un error del todo, solo que no se lo esperaba, era toda una sorpresa, pero aún así, lo había inundado cierta felicidad, una que no estaría completa hasta que ella se lo confirmara personalmente, o es que no pensaba decírselo?

Siendo así, solo había dos opciones por las que no quisiera hacerlo, o bien pensaba en no tenerlo, o no era suyo, la última le parecía algo absurdo, y la primera lo inundaba de una furia que no conocía, no estaba dispuesto a que se deshaga de su hijo, porque si ella no lo quería entonces él lo criaría, y no es que tenga un instinto paternal, simplemente necesitaba un heredero, y ella lo tendría, le daría todas las comodidades hasta después del embarazo, y una vez que se recupere le daría suficiente dinero para que se marchara, y así ambos saldrían ganando.

*******SR*******

-A que no sabes con quien tuve una charla muy interesante? – le dijo mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa frente a la cocina

-Pues no me dejes con la duda- sonrió con la mirada al verle

-Sesshoumaru…-

-Qué te dijo – pronto enfureció

-se enteró que Rin espera un hijo suyo –

-Tú se lo dijste? –

-Claro que no, es lo último que haría lo sabes –

-sí… tienes razón. Pero que te dijo

_Dos hombres de negocios, uno frente al otro, con varios documentos sobre la mesa en la sala de reuniones, ambos de cabellera platina, pero de temperamento muy diferente_

_-y bien Sesshoumaru, ya revisaste todo el procedimiento y también la inversión y los costos, dime que opinas? – dijo profesionalmente el menor_

_-daré mi autorización, tu equipo hizo un excelente trabajo Inuyasha –_

_-De acuerdo, entonces si me disculpas – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y levantaba sus documentos – es hora de que regrese con mi esposa –_

_-Espera Inuyasha, quiero saber si estabas enterado de que Rin está embarazada –_

_La pregunta lo tomó tan de sorpresa, que casi se cae del asombro, y lo primero que pensó fue ¿Quién se lo dijo? Estaba seguro que no fue Rin, pues aún no podía salir de su apartamento debido a los mareos, tampoco fue Kagome, antes moriría que revelar algo en contra de la voluntad de Rin, y entonces como fue?_

_-Por tu expresión veo que sí – continuó él – entonces debo decirte que este fin de semana pasaré ha hacerle una visita, y como sé que Kagome es inseparable de ella, me gustaría que estuviera presente –_

_-Por mí no te dejaría ver a Rin, pero es un asunto delicado y espero que sepas tratarla, Kagome opinará lo mismo, pero no te aseguro que antes de que pongas un pie en casa de Rin ella no te dispare – sonrió sabiendo que su mujer es capaz de eso y mucho más_

_-Puedes retirarte, solo quería informarte de mi visita-_

-Acaso cree que lo dejaré pasar sin más – explotó la morena – no intentes defenderlo Inuyasha – lo apuntó con el cucharón antes de que él dijera algo – Sesshoumaru es un ser detestable, no quiero que vea a Rin, menos ahora, esta muy delicada, apenas la convencí de que deberíamos ir al medico para que la chequen, después de todo la doctora ya nos reservó una cita para mañana

-Crees que estoy de acuerdo con él Kagome – sentándose en una silla de la cocina

-No es eso…- hizo una pausa – Sabemos que si ahora hablan solo empeorarán las cosas –

-Pero deben hacerlo, tarde o temprano –

-Inuyasha, sabes que tu hermano puede obligarla a algo que ella no quiere, sabemos que Rin tiene voluntad, pero si se trata de su hijo, primero será él, y no le importará que haga con ella con tal de que no le haga nada a su bebé –

-Lo se querida, pero, es mejor que hablen, que aclaren las cosas –. levantándose para abrazar a su esposa por la cintura y mirarla a los ojos agregó - Sabes muy bien que por mí le habría roto la cara a Sesshoumaru por lo que le hizo –

-Creo que tienes razón, yo misma le dije que debería decírselo –

-Lo ves. Solo tenemos que estar ahí, junto a ella – y la morena entre sus brazos asintió, dándole luego un suave beso en los labios

*******SR*******

Esa mañana en verdad que se sentía bien, claro que sabía que lo de los vómitos aún continuaría por un tiempo, ahora estaba más que hambrienta y deseaba poder comer algo realmente sabroso, y levantándose de su cama, tomar una ducha refrescante, cambiarse y cepillarse el pelo, se dirigió a la cocina.

Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador su estomago hizo su ruidosa apreciación de los alimentos, pasando por las verduras, escogiendo algunas, y luego tomando algunas hamburguesas que Kagome le había dejado listas para freír, se dirigió al mesón y prepararse un verdadero desayuno-almuerzo, pues ya casi era medio día. Y después de media hora todo estuvo listo.

Observando sus alimentos en su mesa, se sostuvo el vientre y dijo – sabes, es el primer desayuno – almuerzo que como desde que empezaste a causarme malestares – sonrió con ternura acariciando su vientre – pero no me quejo, sé que vale la pena – y se sentó a degustar sus alimentos.

Kagome le había dicho lo que Inuyasha le había contado, no le sorprendió, lo tomó sin ningún sentimiento la verdad, y eso la hacía sentirse bien. Kagome había estado con ella todos los días, y algunas noches también, Kohaku también había ido a verla, y un par de noches se quedó a cuidarla, en verdad que lo quería mucho, y con cada gesto de él cada vez estaba más segura, que lo suyo podría funcionar, eso sí, antes tendría que dejar claro todo con… ese tipo .

Y justo después de tomar su zumo de uvas, Kagome con Inuyasha ingresaron. Se saludaron efusivamente, y notó como ambos se sorprendían de verla tan bien.

-estoy encantada de que hoy te hayas levantando con tan buen apetito –

-Espero continuar así prima, por que prefiero seguir comiendo a devolver todo, sabes como me encanta comer–

-Y ahora debes hacerlo por dos, y por favor Rin, intenta comer sin escoger la mayoría de los vegetales – la regañó el platino

-Debo decirte querido primo, que de algún modo extraño, hoy se me apeteció un caldo de verduras, y como verás no deje nada de lado –

-eso es bueno, aunque no recuerdo que los antojos les vengan tan pronto – dijo mirando a Kagome

Ambos tenían un par de niños verdaderamente adorables, mellizos, de ocho años, eran idénticos a su padre, y tan testarudos como su madre, el niño que había nacido cinco minutos antes se llamaba kyo, y la niña Tae, ahora como estaban en exámenes en su primaria, se quedaron en el internado al que asistían, cada fin viernes por la tarde Inuyasha y Kagome iban a recogerlos, pues había un viaje de tres horas para llegar, debido a que el internado en el que se encontraban tenía la inusual característica de enseñar materias especiales orientadas a labores agrícolas y ecologistas, entre ganaderas y el arte de la decoración, justamente por eso ellos habían decidid inscribirlos ahí, para que aprendieran una vida diferente sin la necesidad de buscar meramente un éxito de oficina, sino de campo prácticamente, ahí los niños conocieron a una de sus primos lejanos, Shipo, un joven rebelde pero muy amable, se la tiene jurada a Inuyasha, no se sabe el motivo, pero simplemente no se llevan demasiado bien, solo lo suficiente, para mantener la amistad.

*******SR*******

Sesshoumaru estaba preparado para todo, había hablado con sus abogados, y estaba amparado por la ley para que Rin tenga a su hijo si él pensaba mantenerlo, también si ella se negaba a su paternidad tenía ya listo todo lo necesario para la prueba de paternidad, y lo mejor, para asegurar de que ella no haría nada en contra de su hijo, había decidido, que lo mejor para mantenerla controlada, sería casándose con ella, y así aseguraría a su futuro heredero.

Deseaba poder tenerla a su completa merced, sin poder escapar, por lo menos, no antes de que tenga a su hijo, solo por eso. Era todo lo que le interesaba, el niño que estaba creciendo en el vientre de la castaña.

Jaken ya había anunciado su llegada, y ahora estaba listo para tomar su responsabilidad de frente, sin esconderse, y ganando mucho más de lo que imaginaba en realidad.

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, había alguien más en el, un joven que se le hacía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde.

-Buenas tardes – le saludó el muchacho

-Buenas tardes – respondió

Y siguieron callados, hasta que el ascensor se abrió en el piso siete, donde ambos se quedaron, se vieron por un momento y luego caminaron casi a la par por el pasillo, lo que empezaba a resultar incómodo para ambos, y así el más joven se adelantó hasta doblar y estar en frente de la puerta 7/B, y tocar el timbre, e inmediatamente se abrió.

-Kohaku – le abrazó la castaña – me alegra verte – le había dicho cariñosa –

Sin percatarse que un hombre de apariencia imponente los observaba, mientras ella aún abrazaba al joven y le besaba la mejilla con mucha familiaridad y cariño.

-Buenas tardes – fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que ambos jóvenes lo miraran, uno con la cara desconcertada por su presencia ahí, y la otro, dejando atisbar en su mirada su miedo, el cual desapareció y se reemplazó por la seguridad.

-Llega temprano señor, lo esperaba después de las dos de la tarde – dijo en tono frío, muy diferente al que había usado en ese tal Kohaku

-Rin..- dijo para llamar la atención de su entrañable amiga

-Deja que te presente Kohaku – dijo sonriendo – él es Sesshoumaru, hermano de Inuyasha –

-Sesshoumaru…- dijo extendiendo la mano, y notó como el otro se la presionaba con cierta rabia.

Y como no tenerla, había presenciado un espectáculo que nunca habría imaginado, la mujer a la que hacia solo un par de meses había tomado, ahora andaba del brazo de otro, pues desde que llegó, no había quitado su brazo de él, y él la sostenía por la cintura, no, no podía ser que haya encontrado tan rápidamente a un sustituto de él, era inconcebible.

-Por favor Kohaku, pasa, esta es tu casa – le dijo cariñosa

-Siento llegar sin avisar Rin, pero el otro día dejé olvidados unos bocetos –

-No hay problema ya sabes que puedes venir en cualquier momento – y girando para encarar al platino mayor dijo – puedes pasar, y quiétate los zapatos por favor, que aquí aún conservo la tradición – en tono frió

Cuando ingresó, Vio que Inuyasha estaba junto a su esposa, y ésta al parecer estaba intentando controlarse, le indicó donde podía sentarse, mientras Rin desaparecía con ese muchacho al final del pasillo y serraban la puerta.

-ves cariño, te dije que viniéramos más tarde – dijo la morena en tono sugerente

-siento mucho no haberte hecho caso –le siguió el juego, pues bien que le gustaba picar a Sesshoumaru con cualquier cosa, y que mejor que con Rin, porque desde un principio notó que sentía cierta posesividad hacia ella

-Le comentaron el motivo de mi visita – dijo interrumpiéndolos

-Sí, lo hicimos, y la verdad, como abras visto, se lo toó mejor de lo esperado –

Sesshoumaru pensó que encontraría a una Rin inconsolable, pues el último informe decía que estaba atravesando una etapa del embarazo muy difícil debido a los malestares, pero ahora que la veía no estaba muy seguro.

Observó hacia la puerta de la habitación donde ambos se habían encerrado, ¡es que acaso no pensaban salir!... y pronto su imaginación empezó a trabajar traicionando todo su raciocinio, pues las imágenes que observaba, no eran nada agradables para él, imágenes donde ella estaba en los brazos de ese joven, donde él la besaba, la desnudaba y la hacía suya. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente.

Y si ahora resulta que en verdad ese niño no es suyo, y en realidad es de ese mocoso, y lo que busca es solo su dinero, sí eso le parece más acertado, después de todo, en un principio no pensaba decírselo, fue él el que quiso hablar con ella.

Levantando una vez más la vista, vio que ya empezaban a salir. Observó al muchacho, no le parecía la gran cosa. Y luego la observó a ella, y le sorprendió darse cuenta que se veía radiante, estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, sus ojos iluminaban su brillante rostro adornando con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que la dedicaba a ese tal Kohaku.

Dejando de lado eso, siguió evaluando su figura, lo que verdaderamente extrañaría, pues aún podía sentir la calidez de su piel en las manos, y la esencia de su excitación en su boca, al igual que los sonidos que emitía cuando la llevó al clímax una y otra vez. Sí, debía admitirlo, ella lo había dejado saciado, pero eso no era suficiente, deseaba volver a tenerla, llevarla al clímax mientras le acariciaba aquel botón que la hacía explotar y derretirse en sus brazos, introducirse en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser, la deseaba, no había duda, la deseaba más que nunca, eh iba a tenerla, sería suya hasta que él ya no la quisiera, hasta estar saciado de ella, y no importaba el precio que tendría que pagar, si debía mantener el hijo de otro, pues bien, valía la pena, con tal de poder poseerla nuevamente.

*******SR*******

**Bien, bien, bien, que tal quedó eh? Díganme si les gustó mediante un review okis?**

**Y esperemos a ver que hace Sessoumaru, porque la verdad yo ni lo sé, no tenía nada planeado de todo esto, solamente me senté frente a mi kerida compu, y salió esto, sin que yo lo impidiera, y me gusta por donde van las cosas, kiero saber a k va todo, estoy impaciente por seguir escribiendo, pero se los dejo para el siguiente capi junto con el lemon k faltó en este jeje, que no se si será el último o no.**

**FELICES FIESTAS PARA TODOS**

**LOS KIERO**

**JA NE**

**RUKIA NAIR**


	4. Chapter 4

**EBULLICIÓN**

**Hola, como les va… verán se que les dije que subiría este capítulo en reyes, pero me dio flojera esa es la pura verdad, pero ya se los traje espero este capi les guste, es el penúltimo así k las cosas van muy avanzadas, espero no decepcionar a nadie con lo que hice aquí…**

**GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS X COMENTAR Y DEJARME SUS REVIEW son mi alimento para la inspiración en serio…**

**KaitouLucifer**

**Miara Makisan**

**Faby Sama**

**Gaiaspink**

**Guest**

**Bueno creo k antes no lo dije pero aki esta.**

**Los personajes usados en este fic de mi invención son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

*******SR*******

Una razón sin sentido…

Un sentido sin precedentes…

Un latido…

Una pasión…

Un amor…

*******SR*******

-Rin…- dijo mirándola desde la ventana de su habitación – es él verdad – dijo en su afirmación

-Sí lo es – dijo voz sin emoción, mientras caminaba a un escritorio donde estaban los bocetos de Kohaku

-Sabes? – dijo abrazándola por la espalda – ese tipo perdió la oportunidad de tener una maravillosa familia –

Ella sonrió, Kohaku siempre lograba sacar una sonrisa de ella.

-lo que no entiendo es que hace aquí? – dijo dándole la vuelta para verle el rostro

-quiere hablar sobre mi hijo – dijo agachando su mirada observando el ancho torso se él – Kohaku – dijo más seria – se que lo que te voy a pedir no es muy razonable, pero me gustaría decirle que tú eres el padre, el verdadero padre de mi hijo –

-Rin, no tienes por que dudarlo, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y sabes que siempre cuidaré de ti y de ese bebé. Porque será nuestro, solo nuestro – dijo besando su coronilla

-Gracias…- dijo en un murmullo

-No tienes por qué –

Se quedaron un tiempo más en la habitación, y mientras la abrazaba estaba seguro que llegaría a amarla algún día como a una mujer, pues ahora solo la amaba como a una amiga, era el sentimiento más puro que podía sentir por una mujer a la que no deseaba, pero estaba seguro que protegería, a ella y al niño que llevaba en su vientre.

-Será mejor que regresemos, y termine esto lo antes posible –

-Sí, tienes razón… Por cierto – dijo en tono más animado – me alegra verte tan bien hoy – dijo mientras la hacía dar una vuelta

-A mí también me alegra, pues por fin pude comer algo sin que me de mareos – y ambos rieron, así salieron de la habitación

Cuando regresaron a la sala, sus primos estaban de lo más divertidos diciéndose cosas entre ellos, pero lo que la dejó un momento sin habla, fue la mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella, sentía como si la estuviera desnudando, tocando, una mirada que amenazaba con saltar sobre ella en cuento tuviera la oportunidad, y para distraerse, mirando a Kohaku dijo:

-Quieres algo de beber? – con el tono más inocente y cariñoso

-Claro, Rin, gracias –

-siéntate mientras te traigo algo – y desapareció rumbo a la cocina que era separada por unos pequeños ventanales y una puerta de la sala

Una vez a solas, calmó su respiración acelerada, se sentía arder, y eso estaba mal, muy mal, nunca la había mirado así, como si ella fuera su presa, y no le gustaba, la hacía sentir vulnerable, y ella nunca se sintió así, y no pensaba empezar, menos delante de él.

Regresando a la sala, con cinco vasos de zumo de naranja, y pasándoselos a cada uno, por fín tuvo oportunidad de sentarse al lado de Kohaku, y automáticamente, tomó la mano que él tenía apoyada en su rodilla y se la llevó a su regazo, presionándola suavemente, pidiendo con ese gesto, que él permanezca a su lado.

-Bueno si ya estamos todos, creo que es momento de empezar no creen? – dijo Kagome

-El asunto que trataremos solo concierne a la familia, no veo porque este joven deba estar presente – dijo despectivo el de mirada dorada

-Porque él es parte de _mi_ familia – dijo la castaña remarcando una palabra – y deja que te diga, antes de que empieces Sesshoumaru, que no veo porque tú estas aquí –

-Es un motivo obvio – respondió seco – vine a pedirte la custodia del niño que llevas en tu vientre

-Pues deja que te diga algo – dijo mirándolo desafiante – si creíste que este niño es tuyo, pues estas en un gran error, este niño es de nosotros – dijo mirando a Kohaku – así que puedes estar tranquilo, no pienso hacerte responsable, lo que pasó entre nosotros no significó nada, Kohaku es de quien siempre estuve enamorada, aunque tuve que cometer un grave error para darme cuenta – lo miró directamente a los ojos

-Veo Rin que estas decidida a negarme la paternidad, pero eso tiene solución, pediré una prueba de paternidad en cuanto se la pueda realizar, además no permitiré que te escondas de mí, puesto que te estaré vigilando constantemente –

-No puedes hacerme eso – dijo levantándose de golpe

-Rin calma – le dijo Kohaku haciéndola sentarse nuevamente

-Tengo una propuesta para ti Rin… cásate conmigo y estoy dispuesto a darte todo durante y después del embarazo, luego nos divorciaremos y el niño quedará bajo mi custodia, así podrás reiniciar tu relación con este joven-

-Como te atreves a decirle eso Sesshoumaru – esta vez fue Kagome la que reaccionó antes que su prima

-Eres despreciable hermano, como no me di cuenta de tus intenciones –

_yo lo veo como un trato que nos beneficiará a ambos, yo tendré al heredero que necesito, y ella quedará libre una vez que el niño ya se pueda valer por sí mismo –

-Nunca…- dijo con rabia – Nunca me oyes, nunca dejaré que mi hijo este cerca de ti, si eso llegara a pasar me arrepentiría por siempre, crees acaso que soy capaz de abandonar a mi hijo, es mío, entiendes Sesshoumaru, mío – dijo desafiante, sintiendo una gran dosis de valor correr por sus venas

-Déjame decirte que solo tienes dos opciones: O te casa conmigo y luego te quedas hasta que el niño este más grande y podrás tener visitas programadas para verlo, o no te casas conmigo y en cuanto nazca el niño lo alejo de tu lado para siempre. Y escucha, no quieras salir del país, porque será peor –

-Como puede hablarle así, usted no es quien para darle dos opciones que la llevan a lo mismo, alejarla de su hijo, es que acaso no ve el daño que le causaría a ambos – habló Kohaku abrazando a la castaña

-Es lo que puedo ofrecerle – dijo poniéndose de pié – o acepta casarse conmigo, o lo pierde todo –

-lárgate de aquí – le gritó ella, sintiendo como empezaba a descomponerse – largo, no quiero verte –

-te doy hasta el lunes para que lo pienses – y diciendo esto salió del apartamento

Luego de verlo salir, todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas, luego solo escuchó como todos la llamaban preocupados, y al final en la oscuridad, solo pudo escuchar una voz, la de su madre diciéndole: _Tranquila cariño, todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro, tú solo confía en ti misma._

*******SR*******

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando entro a su departamento, había estado en un bar, bebiendo, una mujer se le había acercado, y en cuanto la vio no pudo evitar compararla con ella, su cabello era del mismo color, pero todo lo demás era muy distinto, su cuerpo tenía curvas voluptuosas que agradarían a cualquier hombre, sus movimientos eran dignos de una mujer, pero, cuando se fueron a un hotel, no había logrado dejar de pensar en ella, mientras penetraba en el cuerpo de esa desconocida, deseó que la mujer de sus brazos fuera ella, recibiéndolo en su interior, tan cálida, tan húmeda, tan apasionada y cariñosa.

Pero lo que sintió después de haber dejado saciada a esa mujer, fue inesperado, se sintió vacío, anhelando las caricias que ella le había dado en esas dos ocasiones, y se dio cuenta, que hasta que no se quedara saciado de ella, ninguna otra podría hacerlo.

Jaken su fiel asistente lo había dejado en la puerta de su departamento, y pudo ver como lo acusaba por su decisión, pero no le dijo nada, él lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que ahora sentía. Y como nunca, deseo volver el tiempo, y borrar todo lo que dijo esa tarde, sintió como su pecho se había oprimido al verla actuar de esa manera tan protectora por su hijo, sintió envidia de ese joven al que ella afirmó amaba, mientras lo miró fijo a los ojos, y por una ves deseó ser otra persona, deseó ser el que la apoyara, el amante perfecto que la hacía sentirse en el cielo, el verdadero padre de su hijo, no solo por haber aportado el semen, sino, ser realmente un padre.

Con ese pensamiento, cayó tendido a su cama, con su ropa olor a wisky, ron y sake, dejando que su sueño lo venza.

*******SR*******

Cuando despertó, Kagome estaba a su lado, no le dijo anda, la veía un poco preocupada, pero aún así le sonreía, y la abrazó, cuanto necesitaba ese abrazo, después de haber tenido tantas pesadillas y sueños de los que no podía despertar.

-Que hora es? – cuestionó, viendo que el sol se filtraba por las cortinas

-Pues casi son las cuatro –

-Ya veo…- dijo restándole importancia

-Las cuatro del día domingo – aclaró – dormiste más de 24 horas Rin – dijo algo preocupada

-Tanto tiempo?- se sorprendió

-Llamé a la doctora Ayame – dijo seria

-Mi bebé – se apresuró a sostener su vientre – dime que esta bien Kagome – su voz era angustiada

-esta todo bien, no te preocupes, pero me dijo que puede que tengas inicio de anemia, y eso puede ser un pequeño riesgo para ti en el momento del parto –

-ya veo…- dijo más aliviada – eso puedo solucionarlo en cuanto las nauseas se vayan perdiendo – dijo más animada

-sí lo se – aún mantenía ese tono preocupado

-Que pasa Kagome, hay algo que no me has dicho – dijo cogiendo su mano

-Bueno…- alargó la última letra

-¿qué? – la apresuró

-Es sobre lo de ayer, la propuesta de Sesshoumaru –

-Ah, eso – dijo con aburrimiento

-se que no es el mejor momento, pero… mañana debes darle una respuesta Rin –

-Lo sé, pero no me gustó que me haya amenazado de esa manera, quien se cree que es – dijo con calma, pero atisbando su furia

-Rin… que tal si tú le ofreces una nueva alternativa – le dijo mirando la colcha

-¿Qué alternativa? Me deja sin muchas salidas la verdad –

-sé que lo que te diré puede sonar descabellado, incluso, lo es para mí, pero creo que es la única manera –

que es, es mejor a nada –

-bien…- dijo suspirando – Veras, Inuyasha me contó algo de él, de cuando era más pequeños – la miró de reojo – me contó del porque Sesshoumaru se comportaba de esa manera –

-¿Qué te dijo? –

-Cuando Inuyasha aún era pequeño, la madre de Sesshoumaru solía ir a visitarlo, claro que como todo nodo, él se apresuraba a saludarla con cariño, pero ella siempre lo hacía aun lado con cierta frialdad, debido a eso entre ellos creció cierto recelo, mientras que la señora Izayoi trataba aInuyasha con mucho cariño, la madre de Sesshoumaru no, pues la razón era que, cuando ella se había enterado que estaba embarazada quiso perder al niño, porque no quería verse privada de su libertad, sin embargo, el padre de ambos le había ofrecido un trato a cambio de que lo tenga, le daría toda una vida llena de lujos de por vida, si le daba la custodia del niño. No es como que quisiera tener solo un heredero, Inuno taisho siempre había sido cariñoso con los niños, fue por eso que quería su hijo a su lado, y lo consiguió, él intentó darle todo a Sesshumaru, y luego se casó con Izayoi san, ella lo quiere como si fuera su propio hijo, y nunca diferencio entre él e Inuyasha.

Pero las visitas de la madre de éste hicieron crecer ese resentimiento en él, y cuando ya eran más jóvenes, ella murió en un accidente, junto a su amante, fue entonces que Sesshoumaru empezó a comportarse más fríamente, hasta que se convirtió en el ser calculador que es ahora-

-No entiendo que me quieres decir con esto – le dijo rin sintiendo simpatía por el pequeño Sesshoumaru

-Pues, que pienso que él quiere hacer con su hijo lo mismo que le hicieron a él… no por venganza ni resentimiento, sino porque se siente más seguro así –

-Yo no permitiré que mi hijo pase por lo mismo – dijo algo alterada

-Lo se, por eso tengo una idea –

-dime de una vez cual es Kagome, que yo no tengo mente para pensar ahora mismo –

-esta bien te la diré…-

*******SR*******

Lunes por la mañana. Asé es, el día había llegado, menos de 48 horas atrás él le había dado un ultimátum, y ahora estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el día con tal de saber la respuesta de ella.

Ser sentía vivo, inexplicablemente. Jaken había ido a recogerlo esa mañana, con un montón de documentos que tenía que tener listos para el martes, llegando había sonreído débilmente a su secretaria, la cuál quedó completamente aturdida, pues muy lejos de que esa sonrisa le parezca encantadora le había parecido aterradora, y con mucho razón, pues era la primera vez en los siete años que llevaba trabajando que lo veía sonriendo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo de sus empleados, él pidió que le preparen una simple taza de café, y al probar la esencia, tuvo que dar su aprobación a la portadora, pero dicho buen humor terminó en cuanto vio por la ventana que daba al pasillo al joven que estuvo con Rin ese día, y sintió ganas de poder decirle que ella sería suya y que nadie más que él podría tenerla, deseaba marcar su territorio sobre ella, para que todos se enteren de que le pertenecía. Pues si ese mocoso había osado perpetrar su territorio, estaba dispuesto a borrar su paso por él.

Vio que se acercaba a los sillones, y se sentaba con toda calma ahí, y después de unos segundos Inuyasha salió a recibirlo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, dándole un abrazo y seguramente gastándole una broma, ya que ambos estaban riendo y el menor con cierto recelo. Luego desaparecieron por el ascensor, y no regresaron.

El día transcurrió, y con él su buen humor, y justo cuando su secretaria ingresó a su oficina a recordarle su agenda del día siguiente y despedirse porque ya había terminado su jornada, supo que ella no vendría.

-Sesshoumaru sama – llamó Jaken

-Puedes retirarte- le dijo cortante – mañana llama a mis abogados – y con eso dio por finalizada la conversación, sabía que el hombre aún permanecería en el edificio por si necesitaba algo más, pero estaba seguro de que no lo haría

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, la luna alumbraba tenuemente, y la nieve empezaba a caer, contrastando su blancura con las coloridas luces de la ciudad. Se levantó de su asiento, y encendió una lámpara para iluminar la instancia ya que las luces molestaban su vista, cogió su abrigo largo de cachemira y se lo puso, dispuesto a salir del lugar. Pero al levantar la vista de su escritorio hacia la puerta, vio que una deliciosa silueta intentaba fundirse con las sombras que formaba la lámpara. Sonrió… justo en el último momento.

-Buenas noches – saludó ella, su tono era amable, algo había cambiado.

-Buenas noches - contestó

-se que es tarde…-

-Justo a tiempo diría yo –

-si bueno…- sonrió nerviosa – después de todo no estaba muy segura de venir –

-Pero al final viniste… y espero una respuesta – directo al grano

-Rechazo ambas propuestas – dijo sin más acercándose al escritorio, enfundada en su abrigo largo de lana color violeta, y botas se suela baja que le llegaban a las rodillas

-entonces prefieres dejar por completo a ese niño bajo mi cuidado? – dijo más como una afirmación

Ella por primera vez, pudo ver la fragilidad en su mirada, y así, supo que sentía dolor por lo que le había pasado a él…

_-Lo quieres verdad Rin - _ recordó que le había dicho Kagome, y no podía negarlo, había algo en él que la había hecho sentirse segura en sus brazos, amada.

-Quiero que escuches mi propuesta Sesshoumaru, pero antes debo saber que harás respecto a Kagura –

Sonrió, evaluando cuanto podría revelar – pues la verdad entre nosotros no hay nada desde que salimos de la universidad, solo quería asegurar el mercado hindú asociándome con su padre, y siendo ella parte del trato, tenerla como mi esposa, pero se que no vale la pena tener una mujer de su calaña a mi lado – dijo revelando en pocas palabras toda la verdad

-Ya veo, entonces todo era mentira y negocios…- agachó la mirada hacia sus manos que estaban entrelazadas, cubiertas por unos calientes guantes blancos

-Así es…-

Pasaron por un silencio, largo e intrigante, intentó evaluar lo que ella tramaba, pero se perdía en sus recuerdos, observando su cuerpo completamente cubierto, imaginando el rubor que tendría cerca de una chimenea, imaginando que ella lo abrazaba y le decía que estaría con él.

Deseaba poder saber que sentía él por ella, pero era imposible, resguardaba muy bien sus sentimientos, y no quería mirarlo mucho, pues su simple presencia la perturbaba de una manera que no quiere admitir, y si la situación fuera otra, estaba segura que sedería a sus impulsos y se dejaría llevar por él, pos su habilidad de amante.

-Dime cuál es tu propuesta y la evaluaré – dijo caminando hacia ella, observando como temblaba. Por temor, por ansiedad, por pasión? Se preguntó. Y al sentir el aroma tan característico de su piel, deseo abrazarla y hacerle el amor sobre su escritorio, con dicho pensamiento ya sentía como se ponía duro, pero debía controlarse

-Pensé mucho sobre lo que te diré pero, estoy segura que puede funcionar – y mirándolo a los ojos cuando estuvo a su lado dijo – si ambos estamos dispuestos a que funcione –

-Si no me dices que es – dijo acariciando un mechón que tenía sobre el hombro, a todo lo largo y formándose un rizo justo sobre la corona de uno de sus pechos – no puedo saber si estoy dispuesto a participar –

No pudo evitar retener el aliento, sentía que ardía, esa caricia era como si la estuviera tocando piel con piel, y eso que solo era cabello.

-Te lo diré – dijo respirando e intentando concentrarse, pues la cercanía de ese hombre la mareaba, y eso que nunca pensó que le llagaría a pasar, había escuchado que cuando realmente estas enamorada o muy atraída a una persona del otro sexo, uno se mareaba y embriagaba con su cercanía, pero hasta ahora no lo había creído posible

-Estoy esperando…- dijo acercándose tentadoramente a sus labios, pues estaba deseando volver a saborearlos

-Lo que te prepongo es que nos casemos – dijo al fin

-No hay mucha diferencia de lo que yo te propuse – dijo a su oído

-Ya, pero…- dijo evitando suspirara por el estremecimiento – lo que te digo es que nos casemos, e intentemos formar una familia, no quiero dejar a mi hijo, no soy tan cruel, quiero estar a su lado en todo momento, y también…- se dio el valor para mirarlo a los ojos – quiero estar contigo Sesshoumaru, quiero que estemos juntos –

En su pecho, renació algo cálido, un deseo reprimido, y su cuerpo se estremeció de júbilo, y lo único que pudo decir fue – estoy de acuerdo –

Y la besó de una forma tan cálida, tierna, apasionada, como si con sus labios compartieran un secreto, una vida, un latido, un corazón.

Sus manos buscaron el hueco de su nuca y se posaron ahí para atraerla más hacia sí, y deslizó otra por su espalda, acercando más sus cuerpos, hasta que pudo sentir como la suavidad de sus pechos se encontraba contra la dureza de su cuerpo, escuchó como ella gemía cuando empezó a explorar su cavidad con su lengua, ladeando su cabeza para tener mayor acceso.

Ella se abrazó a su cuello y enredó sus dedos en su platino cabello, arqueándose a él y así sentir su erección justo a la altura de su estomago, donde espasmos de placer empezaban a acumularse hasta llegar a su vientre y hacer que sus rodillas flaquearan.

Abrió los botones de su largo abrigo, haciendo a un lado cada solapa, acaricio sobre su demás ropa la línea de su cuerpo por el costado de su torso hasta la altura de su cadera, buscando el borde del suéter que llevaba, acariciando suavemente la piel de su estomago, sintiendo como se ponía cada vez más caliente, mientras lentamente subía para acariciar sus pechos sobre su sujetador, pellizcando pausadamente sus pezones, haciendo que la excitación de ambos creciera.

Se quitó rápidamente sus guantes, y deslizando sus manos desde su cabello hasta sus hombros y luego su pecho, encontró los botones de su traje, quitándolo lentamente, deseando sentir su piel baso su tacto, y una vez habiendo quitado el último botón, sacó su camisa de la cinturilla de sus pantalones sujetos por un elegante cinturón, y volviendo sus manos a su cuello empezó a descender con suaves caricias a su piel mientras desabotonaba cada botón.

Él dejó sus labios al momento de sentir como ella tocaba su piel, y con ambas manos suspendió su suéter hasta que quede todo arrugado debajo de sus axilas, exponiendo solo la prenda que cubría sus pechos, la cuál solo quedó unos minutos más impoluta, pues llevando sus manos rápidamente a su espalda aflojó la presión que los mantenía, y haciéndolo hacia un lado junto con su suéter, pudo observar como sus dos botones se erguían clamando ser atendidos por él, haciendo caso de su primitivo deseo, bajó la cabeza a su pecho derecho y con una mano atendía al otro, lamió, mordió y chupo intercaladamente sin poder dejar de hacerlo.

Ella evitaba decir su nombre, lo mantenía solo como un grito en su mente, pero sus gemidos eran imposibles de acallarlos, puesto que el placer que le otorgaba era demasiado abrumarte y devastador, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que sentía sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, su boca atendiendo sus pechos, y su hombría presionando contra su sexualidad sobre la tela de sus jeans… No supo en que momento él le había separado las piernas y se había puesto de una manera tan excitante entre ellas, frotándose, rugiendo pasionalmente sobre su piel. Mantuvo sus manos enredadas en su larga cabellera que era como la luna plateada, sujetándolo hacia ella para que no dejara de darle ese placer.

Sus manos viajaron hacia los botones y el sierre de sus jeans, y cautelosamente, disfrutando el momento lo bajó lentamente hasta sus rodillas, una vez dejando esa prenda, acaricio la piel expuesta por el borde de su braga, realizando suaves círculos sobre la piel de sus nalgas y sus muslos, escuchó como ella gemía, causando estragos en su autocontrol, pues por mucho que deseara enterrarse en ella, también tenía un deseo supremo de hacerle sentir mayor placer.

Regresando a besar sus labios, vio que ella mantenía los ojos a medio serrar, donde su mirada desprendía fuego y pasión anhelo y deseo por él, bien sabía eso, porque él sentía lo mismo. Besándola una vez más de manera arrebatadora, se alejó de ella, y la hizo voltearse.

-¿qué haces? – dijo en un gemido un poco alarmada, mientras su vista buscaba el rostro de su amante y sus oídos escuchaban el sonido de un sierre al abrirse

-Algo que te gustará – fue lo que respondió mientras tocaba el centro de su húmeda entrada.

La acarició lentamente a un principio y luego aumentó el ritmo, escuchó los gemidos de ella, casi como si fueran suyos, y después de unos momentos, ella al final cayó recostándose sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, exponiendo más la humedad que se marcaba en su braguita y separando aún más las piernas.

Sin perder el tiempo, deslizó la última prenda que cubría ese lugar tan deseado por él, y sujetando su propia erección, se introdujo en ella, siendo acompañado por un grito de placer de ella y un rugido de sí mismo al sentirse atrapado entre esas paredes que se cerraba a su paso, húmedas y resbaladizas, cálidas y excitantes, deseó nuevamente nunca abandonar ese lugar, que era tan erótico y puro al mismo tiempo.

Ella irguió su cuerpo al sentirlo dentro, elevándose sobre sus brazos, acostumbrándose a la dureza y la presión que su miembro ejercía tan agradablemente dentro de ella, fue entonces que sintió como uno de sus pechos era acariciado de manera tan lujuriosa que pensó que la mataría, y antes de poder formular un pensamiento más sintió como él se habría camino hacia su centro y empezaba a frotar su clítoris… No pudo evitar seguir mordiéndose los labios para no gritar, pero los gemidos cada vez ganaban más terreno, tanto en ella, como en él.

Al iniciar un vaivén dentro y fuera de ella, se sintió tocar el cielo, nunca se había sentido tan bien dentro de una mujer, nunca el sexo había sido tan bueno… pero esto no era simple sexo, esto era algo más, lo sabía, ella lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Continuó acariciando su clítoris, mientras penetraba en ella con un ritmo cada vez mayor, y entonces recordó el porque ella estaba ahí…

Ella quería una familia, y él, la quería a ella, a su hijo, al niño que estaba creciendo en su vientre. Y con ese pensamiento mientras la penetraba hizo que se apoyase en él mientras la atraía sujetándola de ambos pechos y su espalda chocara con la de él, guió su mano que acariciaba su botón hacia su vientre, lo acarició con ternura, y la besó en la oreja… susurrándole un juramento.

-Te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo –

Con esa última frase que se enredaba en su mente sintió como su cuerpo era presa de la más exquisita explosión, para luego convulsionarse entre sus brazos mientras él la sujetaba, sintiendo como se iba poniendo más duro dentro de ella, y liberando su esencia dentro de sí, al igual que un grito de pasional entrega y satisfacción escapaba de sus gargantas. Y él la abrazaba con tanta calidez que deseo que fuera así siempre. Y sonrió.

Sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor, sus ropas completamente desarregladas, ambos yacían abrazados aún sintiendo las convulsiones de su pasión.

-Es una promesa – dijo ella en una afirmación

-Una promesa – recalcó con total convicción antes de salir de su interior y escucharla gemir por una vez más.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y sentía como su saco caía hacia ella y la cubría.

*******SR*******

**Bien hasta aquí… que les pareció, les gustó, a mi me encantó la escena del lemmon, estaba pensando en algo que no haya usado anteriormente en alguno de mis fics, y esto es lo que ocurrió.**

**Ahora la oficina de Sesshoumaru tendrá "exxxtaciantes" recuerdos jijijijijijiji**

**Bueno ahora me despido prometiendo traerles el siguiente y último capítulo lo más antes posible**

**Ja Ne**

**Rukia Nair**


	5. Final

**EBULLICIÓN**

**Muchas gracias x sus reviews**

**Estamos en la recta final de mi corta entrega de un fic de Inuyasa, donde la pareja escogida fue Sesshoumaru y Rin…**

**MERCEDES CHAN! Espero k este sencillo regalo de cumple (k también cubre navidad y año nuevo) te haya gustado…**

**También espero k a todas las lectoras les haya satisfecho un pokito la ocurrencia d este fic, y aunque creo k deje con ganas de m{as a algunas (muchas) espero poder dejarlas satisfechas con este final**

**Declaro que este fic es invención de mi mente y perversión… y k los personajes son de Rumiko takahashi**

*******SR*******

Las luces de la ciudad iluminado una habitación en penumbras…

Sonidos que emergen del más puro placer…

Dos cuerpos en ebullición…

Dos almas que se encontraron… y ahora saben que son una.

El motivo no importa, la atracción iba más allá de su comprensión…

Remolinos de confusión…

Vestigios de una pasión…

Profundidades de desesperación…

Pedestales de valor…

Una razón sin sentido…

Un sentido sin precedentes…

Un latido…

Una pasión…

Un amor…

Una unión que atraviesa los límites de su propia cordura

La cual solo puede llamarse:

Alma Gemela…

*******SR*******

Ese día, había sido el día más feliz de su vida… lo recordaba muy bien, aunque todo parecía una fantasía, pues se la pasó envuelta en una nube violeta y blanca, mientras estaba tomada de su brazo en cada momento.

Las flores de jazmín, lilas, y claveles adornaban las mesas, su pequeña familia estaba junto con ella compartiendo su felicidad. Su atuendo para ese día tan especial era un delicado kimono de matrimonio, el cuál por la pureza de su blancura resaltaba de sobremanera sus delicados rasgos, y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

Él la había visto con adoración, su dorada mirada la había atravesado de tal manera que se sintió envuelta por su pasión, y él se veía completamente apuesto, con su kimono, y sus movimientos eran tan sensuales que nunca imaginó que un kimono pudiera resultar ser de cierta forma afrodisiaco… esos días aún nevaba un poco, y por ese motivo el llevaba una estola larga de piel artificial, que era suave al tacto, y la envolvía a ella con su calor.

La ceremonia de su boda se había llevado a cabo en casa de su abuela Kaede, allá en las afueras de un poblado al norte de Hokkaido. Asistieron personas que estaban relacionadas con él en sus negocios, y también uno que otro amigo de su familia.

Kagome a un principio estaba sorprendida por lo que ella le había contado sobre la aceptación de Sesshoumaru en intentar formar una familia, y ella lo dudo por un par de días también, pero luego él había mostrado un cambio de 360º empezó a visitarla constantemente, preguntando por su salud y la de su bebé, su boda se realizo justo cuando se cumplía tres meses de lo que se conocían, y había aprendido a diferenciar claramente al Sesshoumaru que era el Presidente de una empresa, Al que era el adonis de toda fantasía femenina, y al que era el amante padre y esposo.

OH sí, él realmente era maravilloso, y era claro que la amaba, tanto como ella lo hacía.

Mirando nuevamente su vientre, recordó también cuando era el momento de dar a luz a su primogénito, ese día fue memorable:

Habían acabado de tomarse un baño, Sesshoumaru siempre la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, lo suficiente como para que solo sienta su cariñoso tacto sin lujuria, le gustaba tenerla desnuda sobre su cama, acariciando su vientre y besándole suavemente, mientras le susurraba diferentes cosas a su bebé… pero ese día, de pronto sintió la humedad en sus piernas…

-Cariño… - dijo con tono de alarma él

-Ya es hora…- le dijo

Sesshoumaro ese mismo momento saco todo tipo de prendas de su armario, la ayudó a vestirse, llamó a Jaken para que aliste todo para llevarla al hospital donde le estaban haciendo el seguimiento… ella gritó sabito por el dolor, Sesshoumaru tiró su celu y fue a ella para verla que esté bien, ella lo tranquilizó diciéndole que solo eran las contracciones.

Entonces Jaken llegó con una de las señoras de servicio… ¡Oh por Kami! Gritó ella, pues Sesshoumaru por estar tan preocupado por ella se había olvidado vestirse, inmediatamente sin mostrarse pudoroso cogió la bolsa del bebé y se la dio a la señora junto con unas mantitas…

-Sesshoumaru sama – le dijo Jaken suabito viendo k su jefe estaba sin prenda alguna

Mientras que la roja señora se retiraba.

-Vamos Jaken es hora, mi hijo está en camino –

-Cariño, porque no te pones algo – dijo ella sonriendo con una leve mueca de dolor, era la primera vez que había visto a su esposo perder de tal manera los papeles

-Ho sí… mi ropa – dijo cogiendo unos pantalones y una camiseta, las cuales se las puso rápidamente, y junto a Jaken la ayudaron a llegar hasta la movilidad que la llevaría al hospital.

Su parto fue natural, había gritado mucho, gemido lo suficiente, el dolor había sido intenso, pero, todo quedó olvidado cuando pudo sostener a su hijo en brazos, siempre supo que sería un niño, de cabello plateado igual a su padre que formaba un aro de luz a su alrededor, pequeño y suavecito, labios rojos, nariz pequeña, y manitos y piecitos también pequeños.

Sesshoumaru había estado con ella en cada momento, se sentía sin energías, pero, la fortaleza de él la llenaba, su mirada estaba luminosa, mirándolos a ambos, orgulloso, y contento, se veía tan apuesto… Sí, eso era la dicha, se sentía dichosa viendo en sus ojos su misma felicidad.

-mami… - apareció su pequeño de seis años y ojos color esmeralda como los de ella, corriendo hacia ella, para tocar primeramente a su hermanita y luego sonreírle

-Recordando buenos tiempos? – le sonrió su esposo, agachándose para darle un suave beso en la frente y acariciar su vientre de casi nueve meses

-hay tan buenos recuerdos entre todas estas fotografías – dijo suspirando, dejando a un lado el álbum que estaba viendo

-Mami, en la oficina de papá estaba el tío Inuyasha, dice que hará una fiesta para su cumpleaños y que yo podre soplar la vela con él – dijo ilusionado su Sesshoumaru en miniatura… "son tan parecidos" se dijo

-Pues entonces tendrás que practicar desde ahora para soplar todas las velitas –

-Sí, lo haré, practicare mucho – dijo subiendo al sillón al lado de ella

-Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó él, sentándose en el posa brazos del sillón, mientras se inclinaba para abrazarla

-Muy bien – le sonrió

-Mañana debemos ir a la ceremonia de inauguración de una de las galerías del centro… me gustaría que mejor te quedes, estas ya en el último mes, y no quiero que te pase nada –

-estaré bien – dijo acariciando su brazo

-papi, mañana puedo quedarme con Kyo y Tae? – dijo el pequeño, pues nunca le había gustado ir a las ceremonias de inauguración, era obvio el porqué… No había nada interesante para un niño.

-No se si estén desocupados – dijo él

-Tae me dijo que si me daban permiso me llevaría al cine… puedo? – dijo poniendo ojitos de cachorro, a los que su madre no se resistía, pero su padre era más fuerte

-Primero le preguntaremos ok? – dijo al final

Y habiendo acordado la hora en que pasarían a dejar a su pequeño Nio en casa de sus primos, sabiendo que también Inuyasha y Kagome asistirían a la ceremnia, ambos alistaron lo que necesitarían para el día siguiente… Y ahora Sesshoumaru siempre salía a todo lado con la bolsita de la bebé diciéndole siempre: No sabemos cuando llegará cariño, así que es mejor estar listos para entonces… Y ella no podía evitar reír recordando la vez que llegó Nio.

Al día siguiente todos estaban realmente animados, la inauguración del nuevo centro comercial fue un éxito, habiéndose estrenado una sala cinematográfica y una nueva película de estreno mundial, al igual que un spa con diferentes tratamientos ultra relajantes, galerías de artesanía local y también algunas especializadas en diferentes continentes, así como en otras que eran más para la distracción de los jóvenes, como los salones de juego, las tiendas de ropa y accesorios, los puntos de venta de diferentes alimentos, y demás… sí, todos estaban sorprendidos con el gran espacio y la distribución de los locales.

Por la noche, Inuyasha había llamado diciendo que Nio estaba dormido, pero que no había problema, ellos estaban gustosos de que se quedara a dormir, su hija Tae, estaba muy encariñada con el pequeño, y lo mimaba mucho, hubo un par de ocasiones en que lo llevó a sus citas, lo que hacía enfadar a Sesshoumaru, pero encantaba a Rin, pues sabía que Tae nunca haría nada que pueda ser incomodo para la comprensión de Nio… por otro lado Kyo, era más extrovertido, y ¡cuando salía con él, siempre lo llevaba a salones de juegos, o a comer helado, no era tan responsable como Tae, pero lo cuidaba igual de bien, ambos mellizos eran un par de rompecorazones sin proponérselo, eran sencillos pero encantadores, Tae era tímida y agraciada, y Kyo era extrovertido y galante, y completamente un perro guardián de su hermana, Kagome, estaba encantada con ambos, aunque, Kyo le hacia renegar un poquito.

Esa noche, ambos se acostaron con cansancio, ella estaba entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru, pegando su espalda a su pecho, mientras su brazo se posaba de manera posesiva sobre su vientre, era extraño, cada que él la tocaba, sentía deseo por él, pero no uno lujurioso, solo era un deseo de estar así, y al parecer su pequeña sentía algo igual, porque cuando su padre le hablaba se movía mucho dentro de ella, causándole ligeras molestias por sus pataditas.

En la madrugada se despertó con un gemido, él no la había escuchado y seguía durmiendo, pero ella sentía una presión en su bajo vientre, y de nuevo sintió la familiar humedad entre sus piernas.

-Cariño – dijo en un tono somnoliento

-mmm – dijo él en un gemido

-Sesshoumaru despierta – su tono sonó alarmado, aunque no era esa su intención

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo preocupado

-es Mei – dijo suave

-Mei? – dijo algo confuso aún por el sueño

-ya viene – dijo sonriendo

Y entonces Sessoumaru lo entendió – MEI – dijo emocionado, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, siguiendo el mismo patrón que cuando nació Nio, solo que en esta ocasión, por la puerta solo apareció Jaken, ya que la señora del servicio, solo trabajaba entre semana, ah sí!, además estaba en pijama.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, inmediatamente la condujeron a la misma sala de parto, le inyectaron algo para el dolor, tomaron el tiempo de sus contracciones, y le dijeron que aún no estaba completamente dilatada y que debían esperar un poco más, ella gemía y gritaba por el dolor dependiendo de la intensidad de los golpecitos de su hija, Sesshoumaru se mantuvo junto a ella, diciéndole suaves palabras de aliento y cariño… en algún lugar pensó que Jaken ya había avisado a su prima y que llegarían en cualquier momento

-Aaaaaaah – gritó fuertemente

-Tranquila cariño, respira – le dijo él

-Como se encuentra Rin san – entró el medico junto a una enfermera

-Como cree que me encuentro? – dijo sarcástica sintiendo cierta furia de que no la atiendan de una vez y que todavía se la pasen viendo su planilla de información

-Doctor, aún falta para que la dilatación esté completa – informó la enfermera

-Eso no es bueno, será mejor que la revise – dijo acomodándose en su lugar

-Aaaaaaah- volvió agritar

-Calma cariño – dijo él

-Cual calma? – dijo gruñendo a su marido, ni ella misma sabía porque de repente se sentía irritable

-Señora…- dijo el doctor llamando su atención, ella lo miro con una mirada que daba miedo – es hora de que empiece a pujar – le informó

-Vamos cariño, tu puedes - le dijo su esposo, mientras ella hacía la primer puja – vamos, aprieta mi mano – volvió a decir

-vamos puje señora –

-QUÉ CRE QUE ES LO QUE HAGO – le gritó

-calma cariño –

-maldición Sesshoumaru no eres tú el que exactamente ayuda – gruñó

Él la miró perplejo, era la primera vez que la veía de tal manera, nunca imaginó que ella pudiera tener semejante genio, y de cierta forma, aunque se encuentre en un momento como ese, se imaginó teniéndola entre sus brazos, con ese temperamento de guerrera, oh sí, no podía evitar tener esa fantasía.

Después de un par de pujas más, por fin la niña dejo el vientre materno, su esposa cayó pesadamente a la cama, y su mirada se dirigió al pequeño bulto que la enfermera sostenía, y se acercaba con él, vio como Rin luchaba por mantener sus parpados abiertos, estaba exhausta. La enfermera le coloco a su hija en brazos, la observó con intensidad, su cabello era igual al de él, sus labios era como los de su madre, sus pestañas era espesas y largas, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosada, lloraba, lloraba con unos pulmones fuertes, y caleramente saludables.

-Mira Rin – dijo acomodando a su hija en los débiles brazos de su madre – nuestra pequeña, no es hermosa – vio como ella se relajaba al tenerla entre sus brazos, observó como sonreía, y le escuchó decir muy suavemente "Pequeña Mei, eres un pequeño angelito, pero de seguro tienes un diablillo también verdad?"

-Es hermosa – le dijo él nuevamente, y ella lo observó, sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, y mostrando el amor que tenía, acunó a su niña, calmándola para que dejara de llorar, y la pequeña, al haber reconocido a su madre empezó a calmarse hasta que quedó dormida.

*******SR*******

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUERIDA MEI, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TI – cantaban todos sus familiares, quienes se reunieron para festejar el primer añito de Mei.

La casa de Sesshoumaru, ubicada un una de las urbes familiares más intimas, estaba adornada con globos en formas de diferentes animales, también había algunas piñatas, habían invitado a algunos niños que eran hijos de sus vecinos, quienes les trataban muy bien desde que se fueron a vivir ahí, siete años atrás.

Con los niños corriendo por todo lado, y siendo Tae la que iba de aquí para allá para ver que no se lastimes, y Kagome ayudando a Rin par atender a los invitados, Sesshoumaru se había quedado con Inuyasha para acabar de colgar las piñatas, mientras la abuela Kaede cuidaba de Mei…

Todos estaban fascinados con la belleza de la niña, era muy parecía en sus rasgos a su madre, pero el color de sus ojos y cabello era como los de su padre, y aún así Sesshoumaru estaba seguro que sería igual que su esposa cuando creciera. Nio estaba encantado con su hermanita, la llevaba de aquí para allá en su cochecito, mostrándole la casa, y diciéndole que él siempre la cuidaría, había nacido entre ellos un vinculo muy fuerte, pues, gateando ella lo seguía cuando no estaba en su cochecito.

*******SR*******

-estoy agotada – le dijo mientras arropaban a Nio

-opino lo mismo – encendió el comunicador sobre la cunilla de Mei

-cuando duermen no parecen ese par de diablillos – dijo ella, acariciando la cabeza de sus hijos. Ambos compartían una habitación, por capricho de Nio, que no quería estar muy lejos de su hermanita, la cual por suerte no despertaba por la noche, todo lo contrario de lo que había sido Nio.

-te apetece un té – dijo él

-me encantaría –

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Rin puso un a hervir agua, y Sesshumaru sacó dos tazas…

-Por las noches hay mucha paz- comentó ella

-nada se compara con el día – continuó él, caminando para ponerse detrás de Rin y abrazarla por la cintura, mientras buscaba el hueco de su cuello para besarla

-me haces cosquillas – dijo ella juguetona

-mmm, yo no solo quiero que sientas cosquillas – dijo en tono seductor

-Sesshoumaru, vinimos por una taza de té – le recordó ella mientras aguantaba un gemido al sentir como el acariciaba su estómago y mordía su cuello

-eso podemos tomarlo luego – dijo apagando la hornilla, y acomodando la cabeza de ella en su hombro para poder tomar sus labios

La besó con tal pasión que la hizo encenderse enseguida, se giró entre sus brazos para poder abrazarlo por el cuello y enredar sus dedos en su cabello, le encantaba sentir las finas hebras deslizarse por sus manos, por su cuerpo.

La atrajo más hacia sí, sujetándola por los muslos para que se enrede en él, sintiendo como su erección era presionada por el centro de ella, la sintió caliente, incluso mientras la tela de sus pantalones y las braguitas de ella los separaran para unirse, podía sentir su calor húmedo.

Ca sujetó son precisión para llevarla arriba, a su habitación, donde cerrando la puerta con cuidado, apoyándola a ella contra la superficie liza de la madera, aseguró la chapa y se presionó más contra su cuerpo.

Ambos gimieron, sus labios estaban desesperados en su batalla, sus manos no dejaban de buscarse.

Liberando sus labios al tiempo que ella gemía, mordió su quijada y lamió un camino hacia su cuello, buscó el sierre del sencillo vestido color plata de tirantes que llevaba, acariciando en el proceso cada parte de su cuerpo, la falda del vestido estaba arrugada en su cintura, y sus pezones se dejaban notar erguidos a través del tejido, cogió con una mano su pecho izquierdo, y empezó a pellizcarla por sobre la tela

-Sessoumaro – ronroneó ella hundiendo sus dedos un sus hombros

-Te deseo Rin – le dijo seductor – te deseo ahora – dijo pasando sus manos or sus muslos, encontrando su centro húmedo y caliente

-tómame- le dijo ella inclinándose para morderlo en el cuello, el rugió

Soltando sus piernas, y sujetándola por la cintura, le quitó su vestido haciendo que se deslice por sus piernas, dejándola solo con sus braguitas blancas de suave encaje combinado con algodón, y los zapatos de tacón bajo. Ella le quitó el suéter color rojo que llevaba, y luego empezó a desabotonar la camisa blanca dejando al descubierto su pecho, duro, sólido, caliente, aterciopelado, Oh sí, le encantaba sentir su piel bajo su tacto, era excitante.

Con cuidado la guió hacia la cama, con él yendo de espaldas, hasta que sintió el borde y se detuvo, la miró a los ojos, y le acaricio el contorno de su rostro, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia la tierna caricia, lo abrazó, y toó sus labios, mientras él acariciaba su piel expuesta, por todo lado, su espalda, sus hombros, sus cabellos, sus nalgas, sintió como una de sus manos se posaba en su cintura, y la hacía inclinarse un poco hacia él, y la otra recorría un sendero irregular, bajando desde su rostro, por su cuello, sus pechos, entreteniéndose en ellos por unos momentos, y luego seguir bajando en caricias por su torso, su ombligo, el borde de su braguita, y por fín llegó a los rizos de su intimidad, bajando y acariciando su vulnerable y excitado botón, el cual la llevaría a los límites de su autocontrol, y la dejaría en un profundo estado de embriaguez por él.

Ella gimió y movió sus caderas a un ritmo lento para acomodarse al movimiento de sus dedos que la acariciaban cerca de introducirse en ella, pero sin hacerlo, ella aumentó el ritmo, y entre gemidos pedía que la tomara.

Después de haber soportado esa exquisita caricia, ella marcó un sendero de besos por su rostro, atrayéndolo a ella, y luego continuó lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello, mientras le quitaba la camino y se encargaba de sus pantalones, continuando son su descenso, se arrodilló delante de él, lo miró a los ojos traviesa, y bajando sus pantalones por sus piernas, pudo ver la excitación de su cuerpo izándose, pidiendo su atención, ella acarició sus piernas, besó sus muslos, y subió hacia sus caderas, lo empujó a la cama para que cayera sentado, y ella se acomodó entre sus piernas, hundiendo su nariz en sus platinos vellos masculinos, aspirando su aroma almizclado, y sintiendo como él gruñía y temblaba por la anticipación, se dejó llevar por su instinto.

Besó la punta de su erección, luego le dio un rodeo con su boca lamió todo lo largo que era, y él intentaba mantener sus gruñidos bajos, luego de lamer y esparcir con su lengua el salado líquido seminal que se filtraba, ella lo tomó por completo dentro de su boca, sintiendo como se ponía más duro, y empezó a acariciarlo son su lengua, subiendo y bajando su boca lentamente, acariciando sus testículos, y aumentando el ritmo gradualmente, él la sujetó por la cabeza, presionándola suavemente, y ella animada, empezó a mamarlo con mayor intensidad, hasta que sintió los signos conocidos para ella de que él se estaba por correr, con unas cuantas mamadas más, lo llevó al límite, y él se vació dentro de su boca, ella gimió, el gruñó, y el placer que le produjo a él, ella pudo sentirlo viajando por su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica agradable que se reunía en su sexo y hacía que se humedezca más.

-Rin – la llamó extaciado

Ella se levantó y empujándolo para que caiga sobre el colchón se puso a horcajadas sobre él – mi querido Sesshoumaru – dijo susurrando en su oído, acariciando su pecho – me pregunto si alguna vez nos cansaremos de nosotros – sonrió sabiendo que nunca sería así

-Conoces la respuesta – dijo jalándola suavemente del cabello, haciendo que lo mirara, para luego besarla por completo, y reclamar sus labios hinchados por sus apasionados besos.

Ella gimió, y él la recostó en el colchón, acarició su cuerpo, sus costados, su espalda, su ombligo, sus muslos, sus pechos, dejando sus labios, empezó a morderla por sus hombro marcando un camino de lametazos y mordidas hacia sus botones, los cuales pedían ser atendidos por su boca, él se inclino sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y probando la tersa piel de sus pezones endurecidos, mordiéndola, mamándola, pellizcando y masajeando el otro, intercalando entre ambos… no se cansaba del sabor de su cuerpo.

Marcando un camino circular por el alrededor de cada uno, su mano bajó para acariciar sus muslos, subiendo lentamente por su interior, haciéndola estremecer, y apretar los ojos por la anticipación de la caricia, y de lo que le provocaba, conocía también sus reacciones, pero nunca era suficiente, se detuvo justo cuando sintió la humedad de sus castaños risos, y ella gimoteó de frustración, él sonrió mientras dejaba sus pezones y empezaba a besar su ombligo, haciendo movimientos circularse con su lengua, y su cabello acariciando el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella se tensó al saber lo que él haría, y se sujetó del edredón de su cama, moviendo su cuerpo, arqueándose a él, pero él lo hacía tan lentamente que la mataba de placer, no hacía caso a sus suplicas de que la tomara y eso la frustraba, y excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Besó sus caderas, mordió suavemente, y luego hundió su nariz en sus vellos húmedos, abrió más sus piernas, y ella se arqueó hacia él para darle mayor acceso a su centro, él vio el rojo brillante y excitado de sus labios y primero la tocó con su pulgar, acariciándola suavemente en ese punto tan sensible, ella gimoteó de nuevo, entonces él agachó la cabeza y la tomó en su boca, primero lamiendo, luego mordiendo suavemente, chupando, y así por unos momentos, para tomar sus nalgas y elevarla un poco, y poder hundir su lengua en el hueco de su sexualidad, ella gritó suevamente, mordiéndose los labios para evitar se sonora, y él continuó con su agonía, llevándola lentamente al clímax, moviendo su lengua dentro de ella, ávido, insaciable, candente, húmedo, Sintió morir cuando su cuerpo empezó a ser presa del placer, y él continuaba dándole placer con su lengua, haciendo que se corra tres veces más antes de dejarla por fin, con las piernas abiertas el cuerpo relajado pero presa de las convulsiones del placer, se sentía laxa, saciada.

-Ahora te tomaré mi esposa – dijo poniéndose a la altura de su rostro

Ella tembló por el placer de su voz ronca y seductora – hazlo… hazlo duro – le dijo

Y entonces elevando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, colocó su erección en su entrada, y frotándose un poco en su humedad dijo – Rin… - ella lo miró con sus ojos esmeraldas empañados por el placer, y entonces sin más, él se enterró en ella hasta él fondo de su ser, ella gritó por el placer de sentirlo llenándola por completo, él se sintió como siempre que entraba en ella, completo, como si se vincularan de una manera tan única y especial que podían sentir el placer del otro y de uno mismo.

Empezó a marcar un ritmo frenético, y desenfrenado, gruñendo su nombre cada que la penetraba hasta lo más profundo, y ella gritaba su nombre, ambos conteniéndose por no ser escuchados por sus hijos.

El calor húmedo lo presionó por completo, y ella se arqueó al sentir el maravilloso espasmo de placer, las convulsiones se adueñaron de ella, y su cuerpo se rindió para ser solo puro placer, él continuaba embistiendo y eso solo aumentaba el placer de ambos, mientras ella se corría, él continuaba, hasta que se dejó ir, y cayó sobre ella aplastándola con su peso, temblando al igual que ella por el placer, sintiéndola suya… siempre suya.

-te amo…- le susurró a ella sobre sus pechos, haciendo que su cálido aliento la traspasara de una manera tan placentera

-De la misma manera que lo hago yo – le respondió ella, acunándolo entre su cuerpo, mientras la platina cabellera los cubría.

**FIN**

*******SR*******

**Bueno este es el final… les gustó**

**Espero k sí**

**Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente SesshouRin, espero que este corto fic haya sido de su agrado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes, y en especial para la persona que más me entiende en mis extrañas obsesiones y raros pensamientos jeje:**

**Mercedes chan… Omedetou… de nuevo jeje**

**Y también agradezco a todas ls que dejaros sus reviews, en verdad k me llenaron y me hicieron reír… ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU A TODAS**

**Guest, gracias x seguir mi fic, s k fue corto, y espero k este final te haya agradado ;) y respecto d un Sesshoumaru k no meta la pata, pues creo k me sería difícil no imaginarlo como todo un conquistador jeje.**

**Gaiaspink, mujer mantén tu cabeza en su sitio x favor! Y OMEDETOU DE NUEVO**

**s.h, siento mucho no poder extenderla mas, pero me parece que solo hasta aki llega mi cerebro con est fic… lo siento, pero espero k te haya gustado este final**

**KaitouLucifer Mexico… waw adoro al tecnología y k haya dejado k mi pekeña historia t llegue, me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado, y ¡K ME HAYAS PUESTO EN TUS FAVORITO! Gracias d verdad, espero no haberte decepcionado con este final.**

**Miara Makisan Ya actuaklice, te gusto?**

**Akari hana K te parecen los hijos k tuvieron? Yo los adoro, me encantan, y gracias por leerme, espero t haya gustado mucho**

**Faby Sama yo también digo lo mismo, soy una completa pervet… espero k este lemmon t haya gustado también, xk lo hice pensando en todas ustede, las lectoras de mi corto fic**

**serena tsukino chiba Se k eso d k se acuette con cualkiera es chocante, pero cuando un hombre kiere olvidar a alguien intenta hacerlo fisicamente, lo k es a{un m{as difícil, xk solo puede recordar a la principal, como le paso a Sess… espero k este capi te haya gustado, en verdad k me esforce en hacerlo**

**Tambien kiero agradecer a:**

**Guarani Shelion 1811**

**Y a Anonimo**

**Bueno**

**Ja Ne**

**Rukia Nair**


End file.
